You're a broken man
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Aomine Daiki, berandalan dari Akademi Touo. Haruno Sakura, murid pindahan sekaligus ketua komite kedispilnan yang baru. Dalam hidupnya, Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia akan jatuh cinta kepada berandalan semacam Aomine Daiki/AomineSakura/AomineSakuraKagami/ Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

"Aomine Daiki!"

Seorang pemuda melangkahkan kakinya dan tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Menguap, dia melangkah dengan santai menuju atap sekolahnya.

"Aomine Daiki! Hentikan langkahmu itu!"

Pemuda yang di panggil Aomine Daiki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas. Dia memandang seorang gadis dengan rambut pink sepinggangnya dan pipi gembil yang mengggemaskan.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dengan malas.

"Aku ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang baru disini! sebaiknya kamu mematuhi apa yang menjadi peraturan, Aomine!"

Aomine menguap dengan bosan dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu yang merasa diacuhkan.

"Aomine Daiki!"

Percuma saja dia berteriak, karena Aomine juga tidak akan mendengarkannya.

.

Haruno Sakura menarik nafas panjangnya dan menghembuskannya dengan gusar. Dia adalah ketua Komite Kedisiplinan yang baru dan tugasnya adalah mentertibkan murid-murid yang sukanya melanggar peraturan.

Salah satunya adalah Aomine Daiki.

Pemuda berambut biru navy yang selalu melanggar peraturan. Membolos di jam pelajaran, bertindak onar dan suka mengganggu beberapa murid-murid di akademi Touo. Dia baru seminggu menjadi ketua Komite kedisiplinan dan dia sudah merasa lelah menghadapi pemuda itu.

.

.

Aomine mulai memejamkan matanya ketika angin semilir menerpa tubuhnya. Tidur di atap sekolah memang pilihan yang baik ketika rasa penat mulai menyerangnya. Rasa damai mulai menyelimutinya, menghilangkan kepenatan yang menjadi temannya seharian ini.

Mimpi itu datang kembali. Dimana dia melihat teman semasa kecilnya itu menegak racun karena tidak kuat dengan penderitaan yang dialaminya. Tidak hanya gadis itu yang mengalaminya, dirinya bahkan mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari itu.

" _Maafkan aku, Dai-chan. Aku pikir, tadinya aku akan menemanimu hingga tua. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa."_

Aomine membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya ketiduran di atap sekolah hingga sore menjelang. Rasanya dia baru saja memejamkan matanya, rupanya hari berjalan dengan cepat.

Bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, Aomine mengambil tasnya yang dia bawa. Sambil menguap, dia melangkahkan kakinya turun dari atap sekolah. Dia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

.

.

"Taigaaa!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di sebuah cafe. Dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya, Sakura langsung mendudukan diri di hadapan teman semasa kecilnya.

"Yosh."

Ya, dia adalah Kagami Taiga. Pemain basket dari tim Seirin dan teman semasa kecilnya. Teman semasa kecilnya bersama Himuro Tatsuya saat mereka berada di Amerika dulu.

Sakura lahir di Jepang dan besar di Amerika, disanalah dia bertemu dengan kedua teman laki-lakinya itu. Baginya, Kagami sudah menjadi kakak untuknya selain Tatsuya. Terkadang, mereka berdua juga membelanya dari teman-temannya yang mengganggunya.

Kemudian, Kagami dan Tatsuya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Jepang pada awal masuk sekolah menengah atas. Dia harus menunggu satu tahun kemudian, karena kedua orang tuanya baru dipindah tugaskan saat itu.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Taiga?" tanya Sakura, "Aku sudah berada di Jepang selama tiga bulan, tetapi tetap saja susah untuk menghafal jalannya."

"Tidak apa, yang penting kamu tidak tersesat." Kagami meneguk sodanya, "Aku akan memesan burger, apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Um.. pesankan aku milkshake strawberry saja." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah."

Kagami berjalan untuk memesan burger dan milkshake strawberry. Dia datang membawa nampan berisi penuh dengan burger.

"Makanmu tidak berkurang, Taiga." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat porsi makan Kagami yang tidak berkurang sama sekali itu.

"Aku lapar sekali, kau tau." Kagami melahap burgernya sebelum menyerahkan salah satu burger miliknya kepada Sakura, "Setelah ini aku harus latihan untuk bisa mengikuti pertandingan Inter High."

"Aku melihatmu di televisi saat turnamen Winter Cup, Taiga. Kamu sungguh mengagumkan, aku belum pernah melihat pertandingan basket yang seperti itu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Kagami melahap burgernya, "Apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Tatsuya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia terkadang datang ke rumahku hanya untuk menyerahkan berbagai makanan yang dibawanya, dia juga terkadang membawa temannya yang berambut ungu. Murasakibara, kalau aku tidak salah," ucap Sakura, "Dia malah yang menghabiskan seluruh makanan yang dibawa Tatsuya, gaya bicaranya juga lucu sekali."

"Lucu kamu bilang? Dia itu monster, kau tau?" Kagami memandang Sakura.

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan baru mengenalnya saja. Itu juga karena Tatsuya yang mengenalkannya padaku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kapan kamu akan datang kerumahku? Tatsuya yang jauh di Akita saja bisa datang kerumahku, masa kamu yang ada di Tokyo tidak bisa mampir?"

Kagami menelan potongan burger terakhirnya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sibuk." Kagami meminum sodanya.

"Alasan saja!"

"Hei, aku akan mengajakmu ke Gym tempatku berlatih. Bagaimana?" tanya Kagami.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat sebelum mengikuti langkah Kagami keluar dari Maji burger. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju Gym tempat Kagami berlatih, dari kejauhan dia bisa mendengar suara bola yang dipantulkan.

"Yosh!"

Kagami membuka pintu Gym dan mendapatkan lemparan bola. Untungnya Kagami dengan refleks menghindarinya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Bakagami!" sebuah cekikan langsung diterima Kagami dari pelatihnya.

"Sakithhh.. Pelatih!" Kagami mencoba melepaskan diri dari cekikan pelatihnya.

"Kau terlambat datang, Bakagami!" ucap Riko mencekik Kagami dengan semangat.

"Maafkan aku pelatih." Kagami mengusap lehernya, "Aku terlambat karena harus menemui teman lamaku."

"Jangan mencari alasan, Aho!" Junpei menjitak kepala Kagami dari belakang.

"Huaaa! Aku serius, kapten!" ucap Kagami, "Masuklah, Sakura."

Sakura masuk dengan malu-malu, dia memandang beberapa anggota tim basket Seirin yang sedang berkumpul. Junpei tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berdeham.

"Ehem.. jadi dia temanmu? Perkenalkan, namaku Hyuga-"

"Jangan coba-coba, Junpei-kun." Riko mulai mengeluarkan aura hitam dan membuat Junpei mundur di belakang Izuki. Riko lalu tersenyum manis memandang Sakura, "Perkenalkan, namaku Aida Riko dan aku pelatih tim basket Seirin."

"Salam kenal, Riko-san." Sakura membungkukan badannya.

Izuki berjalan mendekati Kagami dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan jika memiliki teman secantik dia?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pukulan mengenai belakang keapalanya. Izuki mengusap kepalanya dan memandang Junpei.

"Kembalilah berlatih, Aho!"

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa canggung melihat tim basket Seirin itu.

"Kamu berasal dari Akademi Touo?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru muda di sampingnya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kagami yang menerima operan dari Izuki menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat Sakura menunjuk Kuroko dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Kau-"

"Doumo." Kuroko berucap tanpa dosa.

"Kenapa ada setan di Gym ini!" Sakura tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya.

"Dia bukan setan, Sakura-san." Riko tertawa canggung, "Dia salah satu anggota tim basket kami. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko memandang Sakura dengan pandangan polosnya.

"Dia memang unik, karena dia tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan." Izuki datang menghampiri.

"Syukurlah." Sakura mengelus dadanya, lalu memandang pemuda di hadapannya itu, "Lalu, kamu-"

"Izuki, Shun Izuki. Kamu bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Izuki, senpai juga boleh, Izuki-kun juga boleh atau-"

"Hentikan pembicaraan tidak bergunamu itu, Izuki!" Riko memandang Izuki dengan galak.

Sakura tertawa sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Ya, aku berasal dari Akademi Touo." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kamu mengenal Aomine-kun?"

Sakura memandang Kuroko dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aomine Daiki maksudmu?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Kuroko menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku mengenalnya. Berandal menyebalkan yang sukanya bolos pelajaran, memakai seragam seenaknya sendiri dan suka sekali berkelahi."

"Kamu belum tahu bagaimana kekuatannya ketika bertanding dengan kami." Junpei datang membawa bola miliknya, "Meski sebenarnya Kagami masih lebih hebat darinya."

.

.

Aomine berjalan menuju sebuah rumah sederhana di ujung kompleks perumahan miliknya. Kompleks perumahannya sudah sepi, tapi tidak dengan rumahnya. Dia bisa mendengar suara keributan yang sudah dia hafal.

"Berhenti mengaturku, suami tidak berguna!"

"Apa kamu bilang! Kamu itu istri yang tidak berguna!"

"Aku tidak berguna katamu! Kamu yang selalu pulang mabuk-mabukan dan sukanya main perempuan!"

Aomine membuka pintu rumahnya dengan malas dan menemukan dua orang beda gander sedang beradu mulut dengan hebat. _Setiap hari selalu seperti ini._ Melepas sepatunya, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya melewati mereka tanpa beban.

"Daiki! Kembali kesini!"

Aomine mengabaikan panggilan ibunya. Dia segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Sejenak, matanya memandang foto seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang tersenyum manis. Gadis yang meninggalkannya, dalam lingkaran neraka yang tiada habisnya.

"Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dirimu, Satsuki."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Hoho.. kembali lagi dengan Aomine Sakura disini! kali ini, Sakura sengaja masukin Kagami sebagai tokoh utama selain Aomine dan Sakura disini :3 semoga para reader bisa suka dengan karya milik Sakura!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**_

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

"Terimakasih karena telah mengantarkanku pulang, Taiga."

Mereka berada di depan rumah Sakura tepat saat jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Bagi Kagami, dia tentu saja tidak tega membiarkan Sakura pulang seorang diri dengan kereta atau angkutan umum lainnya. Biar bagaimanapun, Sakura dan dirinya sudah mengenal sejak lama.

"Mau mampir, Taiga?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin lain kali." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Sebaiknya aku pulang, Sakura. Bukankah ini sudah malam."

"Um.." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Terimakasih juga karena telah mengenalkanku kepada teman-temanmu, Taiga. Mereka lucu dan juga baik. Aku senang karena bisa menambah beberapa temanku di Jepang."

"Sama-sama." Kagami mengusap rambut Sakura, "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Jaa-"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya ketika Kagami melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia sungguh beruntung, memiliki sahabat sebaik Kagami.

.

.

Kagami merogoh ponselnya ketika sampai di apartemennya. Nama Tatsuya tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku, Taiga?" tanya Tatsuya di seberang sana.

"Aku baru saja mengantarkan Sakura pulang." Kagami mendudukan dirinya di ranjang.

"Malam-malam begini? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?"

Kagami terlihat kesal dengan pertanyaan Tatsuya.

"Jangan berfikiran yang macam-macam, Tatsuya. Aku hanya mengajak Sakura menemui tim basketku dan baru mengantarkannya pulang."

Di seberang sana, Tatsuya menarik nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya aku segera tidur Taiga, Atsushi bisa mengomeliku jika terlambat datang."

Kagami meletakan ponselnya dan membuka bajunya, menunjukan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk berkat latihan basket.

.

.

"Aomine Daiki! Hentikan langkahmu itu!"

Aomine menguap dengan malas dan membiarkan gadis berambut pink di belakangnya itu merengut kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Aomine selalu saja melanggar peraturan yang dibuat oleh sekolah. Mulai dari memakai seragam secara asal, bersikap urakan, terlambat masuk sekolah, membolos dan masih banyak pelanggaran yang dibuat oleh pemuda berambut navy itu.

"Apa maumu, nona komite kedisiplinan?" Aomine menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya.

Sakura berkacak pinggang di hadapan Aomine. Meski tubuhnya yang mungil kalah besar dengan Aomine, dia tidak takut menghadapi siapapun. Termasuk si pembuat onar semacam Aomine.

"Kenapa kamu suka sekali berbuat onar? Melakukan tindakan-tindakan pelanggaran seperti itu? memangnya kamu pikir itu keren?!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

Aomine menguap dengan malas menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Aomine Daiki! Apa sebenarnya maumu?!"

"Berhenti mengurusi orang lain." Aomine menyampirkan tasnya di pundaknya, "Apa yang menjadi urusanku, bukan urusanmu."

Sakura memilih untuk membiarkan pemuda itu hilang di balik tikungan koridor sekolahnya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia tidak akan menyerah untuk menegur pembuar onar itu. Jika dia bertemu dengan Aomine, dia akan mengomeli pemuda itu!

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat seorang pemuda berwajah _sangar_ berdiri di belakangnya bersama dengan pemuda yang begitu lucu.

"Wakamatsu-san." Sakura tersenyum menyapa kapten basket Touo itu.

"Menegur Ahomine, eh?"

Sakura memandang seorang pemuda berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang Wakamatsu dan Sakurai. Senyum pemuda itu membuatnya berfikir jika dia adalah tipe pemuda yang licik.

"Ano.. anda-"

"Imayoshi, mantan kapten tim basket Touo."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya sebelum sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Imayoshi-san. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura dan aku ketua komite kedisiplinan yang baru disini."

"Aku tidak tahu ini kesialan atau keberuntungan untukmu, mengingat kamu harus mentertibkan murid semacam Aomine." Imayoshi menaikan kacamatanya, "Kamu gadis yang pantang menyerah, Sakura."

"Terimakasih, Imayoshi-san." Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Mau mendengar ceritaku tentang Aomine?"

.

.

Aomine meletakan tasnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di lantai atap sekolah. Menjadikan tasnya sebagai bantal, Aomine mulai memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sinar matahari menyinari tubuhnya.

Dia benar-benar lelah mendengar pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran orang dewasa seperti orang tuanya itu, mengapa mereka selalu bertengkar dan bersikap seperti anak kecil yang berebut permen.

Andaikan saja jika kedua orang tuanya dan juga Satsuki bisa menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan jalan damai, Satsuki pasti masih berada di sisinya. Menemaninya dan mengomelinya ketika dia membolos pelajaran atau membolos latihan. Namun, semuanya tinggal kenangan karena gadis itu harus pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi di dalam gym Touo. Di sebelahnya, Imayoshi memperhatikan anggota timnya yang sedang berlatih.

"Ini semua setelah dia kehilangan Momoi."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika Imayoshi mulai buka suara. Pemuda itu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Momoi?"

"Momoi Satsuki, teman semasa kecil Aomine, mantan manager di tim ini." Imayoshi menghentikan ceritanya, "Dia memiliki rambut pink sepinggang sepertimu. Gadis yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu menegur Aomine tanpa lelah. Namun kini Momoi berada disisi Kami-sama dengan tenang, mereka mempunyai cerita kehidupan yang sama. Dilahirkan dalam keluarga yang broken home."

Sakura terdiam, tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Dia memang tidak mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang anak yang dilahirkan dari keluarga yang broken home. Tapi yang dia tahu, pasti rasanya sangat tidak enak. Tidak ada seorang anak pun yang ingin dilahirkan dalam keluarga broken home.

"Sebelum Momoi bunuh diri, dia sempat menceritakan padaku tentang kehidupannya. Bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bercerai, ibunya tinggal bersama seorang pria yang seumuran dengannya dan ayahnya yang suka main pelacur. Momoi tidak bisa menahan kehidupannya lebih lama lagi, setelah bercerai dan ayahnya menikah dengan seorang wanita. Istri baru ayahnya selalu memukulinya, bahkan tidak segan untuk mencaci makinya. Tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, bahkan Aomine lakukan untuk Momoi.

Kemudian, Momoi memilih untuk bunuh diri di kamarnya. Orang yang paling hancur adalah Aomine. Baru hari itu aku melihat Aomine begitu hancur dan terpuruk, dia mulai bersikap seenaknya sendiri. Apalagi hidupnya dan hidup Momoi juga hampir sama. Aomine dilahirkan dari keluarga yang broken home."

Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa cerita dari Imayoshi. Dia memandang Imayoshi dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu menceritakan ini padaku?"

Imayoshi tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Karena aku yakin, kamu dapat merubah Aomine menjadi lebih baik."

.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelasnya dengan gontai. Setelah mendengar tentang Aomine dari mulut Imayoshi, dia tidak berniat melakukan apapun seharian ini. Bahkan pelajaran yang diterimanya tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya, hanya lewat begitu saja. Emeraldnya memandang dua kepala beda warna yang kini berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

"Taiga! Tatsuya!" Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Yosh." Kagami menyapa Sakura.

"Bagaimana harimu, Sakura?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Um.. seperti biasanya." Sakura berjalan diantara Kagami dan Tatsuya, "Tumben sekali kalian menjemputku."

"Taiga yang memiliki ide ini, kami akan mengajakmu ke maji burger untuk makan," ucap Tatsuya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Kalian harus mentraktirku!"

"Tentu saja." Tatsuya mengacak lembut rambut Sakura.

"Ayo kita ke Maji burger!" Sakura berteriak dengan semangat.

"Oi! Suaramu itu membuat gendang telingaku pecah!" tegur Kagami.

"Mou! Taiga menyebalkan!"

.

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dengan Tatsuya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Kagami sendiri sedang memesan burger untuk mereka, atau lebih tepatnya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ini untukmu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya ketika sebuah tangan mengulurkan milkshake strawberry kepadanya. Dia menatap Kagami yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Terimakasih Taiga!" Sakura dengan senang hati menerima milkshake pemberian Kagami.

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Tatsuya memasukan ponsel flipnya ke saku celananya.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Tatsuya tersenyum misterius.

"Midorima-cchi! Jauhkan burungmu dariku!"

"Ini Lucky Itemku hari ini-nanodayo."

"Kalian berisik sekali, Shintarou, Ryouta."

"Ne, akachin aku sudah lapar."

"Burungmu itu menjijikan sekali."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa, ketika melihat gerombolan anggota tawuran- maksudnya Kiseki no Sedai yang dipimpin oleh Akashi.

"Oh- Kura-chin," sapa Murasakibara dengan wajah tanpa niatnya itu.

"Hallo, Murasakibara-kun."

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal-ssu!" Kise langsung tebar pesona, "Kenalkan, namaku Kise Ryouta."

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Kise." Kagami memandang Kise.

"Apakah dia pacarmu, nanodayo. Mustahil sekali melihatmu memiliki seorang pacar, kagami."

"Ta-chin, aku sudah lapar." Murasakibara memandang Tatsuya.

"Sebentar lagi pesanan akan datang, Atsushi. Sebaiknya kalian duduk dulu."

"Sayangnya, Aomine-kun tidak bisa datang."

"Aomine- kyaaaaaa!"

Kagami yang sedang meminum sodanya langsung menyemburkannya begitu saja. Teriakan Sakura membuat beberapa pengunjung memandang kearah mereka dengan pandangan aneh. Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Doumo."

"Ku-Kuroko-kun, bisakah kamu muncul dengan cara normal?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini sudah normal."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Kuroko memang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti hantu. Emeraldnya lalu memandang Kuroko.

"Aku dengar kamu menyebutkan nama Aomine-kun, um.. maksudku dia adalah Aomine Daiki?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Memang ada berapa Aomine-ssu!" Kise menanggapi.

Kagami memandang Sakura dengan pandangan curiga. Namun kemudian dia tidak memikirkan apa hubungan antara Sakura dan Aomine, mengingat Sakura juga bersekolah di akademi Touo.

.

.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Akashi sebenarnya mengundangnya untuk datang ke acara reuni Kiseki no Sedai yang diadakan di Maji burger. Namun dia tidak memiliki minat untuk datang ke acara itu.

Menyentuh gagang pintu rumahnya, dia bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam rumahnya. Memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba mendengarkan dengan jelas suara apa itu.

"Ke-Keichi.. ugh.. lebih cepatthhh.."

"Seperti ini, bitch?!"

"Ugghh.. ya.. yah! Aku hampiirr.. ohhh!"

Aomine benar-benar benci mendengar suara desahan itu. Tentu saja itu suara ibunya, dan juga gigolo yang disewanya.

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

Sakura mendudukan dirinya dan menarik nafas panjang. Seharian ini, semua pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh gurunya tidak ada yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Biasanya, Aomine yang notabene teman satu kelasnya itu akan melakukan tindakan pelanggaran dan dia dengan senang hati akan menegurnya. Namun hari ini, dia tidak melihat pemuda itu dimanapun.

Dia tidak paham, mengapa dia memikirkan pemuda yang suka pembuat onar itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayangan Aomine dari pikirannya. Namun semakin dipikirkan, pemuda itu semakin memenuhi pikirannya.

.

Aomine berhasil memasukan bola yang entah ke berapa kali itu ke dalam ring. Semalam dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan tidak ingin pulang. Dia tidur di bangku di lapangan basket jalanan dan makan mie cup yang dibelinya di supermarket terdekat.

Dia membenci rumahnya dan dia membenci keluarganya. Siapapun pasti tidak ingin dilahirkan dalam keluarga sepertinya.

.

Sakura memandang sebuah rumah sederhana yang ada di hadapannya. Memeluk bukunya, dia berjalan mendekat dan mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Dia bahkan rela datang ke rumah Aomine hanya untuk meminjamkan buku catatannya. Dia sendiri masih tidak mengerti, kenapa dia mau repot-repot mengantarkan buku untuk si pembuat onar semacam Aomine.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pria paruh baya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"Apa benar, ini rumahnya Aomine Daiki?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Dia sendiri mendapatkan alamat rumah Aomine dari Wakamatsu.

"Kamu temannya Daiki? Masuklah."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan ragu-ragu dan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa yang ada disitu.

"Mencari Daiki? Tapi sayangnya dari semalam dia tidak pulang," ucapnya, "Dan saya adalah ayahnya Daiki."

Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Saya kemari ingin mengantarkan catatan pelajaran untuk Aomine-kun."

Ayah Aomine menatap Sakura dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Aa, tunggu saja dia pulang."

.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Firasatnya mengatakan jika ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi di rumahnya. Dan benar saja, dia bisa melihat Sakura yang ketakutan ketika ayahnya mencoba mendekati Sakura.

"Brengsek!" Aomine langsung membawa Sakura ke belakang tubuhnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan, tua bangka sialan!"

"Temanmu itu cantik sekali, berikan dia padaku."

"Kau!" Aomine melirik Sakura yang berdiri ketakutan di belakangnya, "Sialan! Ayo kita pergi, Sakura. Dan kau tua bangka sialan, jangan pernah dekati dia!"

Sakura benar-benar shock dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Sepersekian detik, dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine, "Kenapa kamu datang kerumahku, dasar bodoh!"

"A-aku hanya ingin mengantarkan catatan pelajaran untukmu."

"Jangan urusi urusanku, kamu bisa saja celaka jika aku tidak datang cepat-cepat!" Aomine memandang Sakura.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku sudah mendengar jika kamu adalah anak broken home."

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menceritakannya padamu, kamu tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya jadi anak broken home!"

"Aku bisa merasakannya, Aomine-kun." Sakura menatap Aomine dalam-dalam, "Jika kamu mau, kamu bisa tinggal di rumahku."

Sepertinya, Aomine harus memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT setelah ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **Balasan review :**

Guest : yup.. mungkin bisa dipikirkan.. nggak bisa update kilat nih :D

Magnifiken : Hahahaha.. makasihh buat semangatnya.. XD Sakura seneng ada yang mau baca cerita Sakura :D

Ratihwp12 : Okee.. tergantung mood ya.. tapi biasanya Aomine selalu sama Sakura XD tapi mungkin bisa dicoba :)

Artika : hahaha.. makasih udah mau baca ne, :)

Shintaayumee : Yoroshiku nee Shinta-san :D iya.. fav semua juga gak apa XD di chapter ini sudah di jelaskan kok :)

: Terimakasih senpai! Jadi tersanjung nih :3 ngomong-ngomong, udah nggak bisa update cepet nih.. udah banyak tugas sekolah.. harap reader bersabar yah..

 **Nggak tau di chap ini memuaskan atau nggak.. wangsitnya berhenti Cuma sampai disini :( sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya! Terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah mendukung semua cerita yang Sakura buat!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	3. Chapter 3

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

Aomine mengorek telinganya, memastikan apa yang didengarnya itu sungguh-sungguh nyata.

"Hah? Kau pasti sudah gila."

"Aku tidak gila!" Sakura merengut kesal, "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini terus. Maksudku, jika kamu terus menerus seperti ini kamu tidak akan memiliki masa depan."

"Kau sungguh-sungguh gadis yang gila." Aomine masih tidak habis pikir dengan gadis di hadapannya. Mana ada gadis yang menawarkan seorang pemuda tinggal di rumahnya, apalagi jika pemudanya pembuat onar sepertinya, "Aku rasa kepalamu sudah terbentur sesuatu."

"Jangan meledekku! Aku hanya tidak ingin-"

"Jangan urusi, urusanku." Aomine membalikan badannya, "Sebaiknya kamu segera pulang, gadis gila."

.

.

"Apa?!"

"Taiga! Kecilkan suaramu!" Tatsuya menegur Kagami yang masih tidak bisa menutup mulutnya.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang melihat tingkah Kagami dan juga Tatsuya. Sedari rumah milik Aomine, dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke apartemen milik Kagami. Kebetulan sekali,Tatsuya sedang berkunjung ke apartemen milik Kagami.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu, Sakura." Kagami meremas rambutnya, "Bisa-bisanya kamu mengajak Aomine untuk tinggal serumah denganmu. Apa kata kedua orang tuamu nanti?!"

"Kedua orang tuaku pasti mengerti, Taiga." Sakura menarik nafas panjang, "Masih ada satu kamar kosong di rumahku. Aomine-kun bisa menggunakan kamar itu untuknya. Kamu tidak tahu betapa hancurnya keluarganya, Taiga."

"Jujur Sakura, kenapa kamu begitu peduli padanya?" tanya Tatsuya.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya dan meremas roknya dengan erat. Dia sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia peduli kepada berandalan suka bebuat onar seperti Aomine. Dia hanya tidak tega melihat kehidupan Aomine yang seperti itu.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti." Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Biar bagimanapun, kamu tidak boleh tinggal satu rumah dengannya, Sakura." Kagami menarik nafas panjang, "Aku tidak menyangka jika menjadi komite kedisiplinan bisa membuat otakmu miring."

"Taiga! Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Tatsuya tidak bisa menahan senyumannya ketika melihat Sakura. Dari dulu, dia selalu menganggap Sakura seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia masih ingat, ketika gadis itu sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir lapangan tempatnya berlatih basket bersama Kagami. Bola yang dilemparkan Kagami mengenai kepala Sakura dan membuat gadis kecil itu menangis dengan keras.

Menjadi panik, tanpa pikir panjang keduanya mengajak Sakura ke kedai es krim terdekat dan membelikan gadis kecil itu es krim dengan uang tabungan mereka. Tatsuya masih ingat, pertemuannya dengan Sakura akan diikuti dengan pertemuan-pertemuan yang lainnya.

Tatsuya memandang Sakura yang sedang mencubiti lengan Kagami yang masih mencoba menggoda gadis itu. Tatsuya bukannya tidak tahu, jika sahabatnya yang bodoh itu menyukai Sakura.

.

"Tatsuya, kamu seharusnya tidak usah mengantarkanku pulang. Rumahmu ada jauh di Akita dan kamu bisa-bisa ketinggalan kereta." Sakura memandang Tatsuya yang ikut mengantarkannya pulang.

"Tidak apa, Sakura. Jika aku kehabisan kereta, aku bisa menginap di rumah Taiga." Tatsuya tersenyum, "Ayo Taiga, kita pulang."

Kagami mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Cepatlah tidur dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh, nona komite kedisiplinan."

Sakura hanya bisa merengut ketika Kagami masih saja mengejeknya. Menarik nafas panjang, dia bisa melihat punggung Kagami dan Tatsuya yang berjalan menjauh.

.

.

Aomine membuka matanya dan memandang sebuah bento berada di sebelah kepalanya. Kotak bento itu berwarna biru senada dengan warna rambutnya. Sudah tiga hari, setiap kali dia membuka mata pastilah ada kotak bento di dekat kepalanya. Isinya berbeda-beda dan semuanya menggugah seleranya.

Aomine bukannya tidak tahu, siapa orang yang meletakan bento di dekat kepalanya. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh tertidur ketika gadis itu datang dan meletakan bento di dekatnya. Dia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa gadis itu begitu peduli padanya.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika hujan turun membasahi kota Tokyo. Seharusnya dia menuruti apa kata ibunya untuk membawa payung ke sekolah. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia untuk pulang di tengah hujan deras seperti ini?

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya hingga telinganya mendengar suara bola basket yang dipantulkan. Sakura perlahan mendekati Gym Akademi Touo itu dan membuka pintunya dengan pelan. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap sosok Aomine yang sedang memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Dia bisa melihat tubuh pemuda itu berkeringat, menandakan jika pemuda itu sudah lama berada disana.

"Aku tidak tahu, seorang komite kedisiplinan memiliki hobby mengintip." Aomine berkata tanpa membalikan tubuhnya.

"A-Aku hanya ingin melihat siapa yang bermain basket disaat seperti ini." Sakura mencoba membela diri.

Aomine mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku dan mengambil botol air mineralnya. Dia melirik Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan pintu Gym.

"Terjebak hujan, eh-" ledek Aomine.

"Mou! Berhenti meledekku!" Sakura mendudukan dirinya di sisi Aomine.

Aomine merasa dirinya kembali teringat akan teman semasa kecilnya itu. Andaikan saja Satsuki masih berada di sisinya, dia tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Kesepian dan menjadi seorang pembuat onar. Biar bagaimanapun, Satsuki yang selalu mengomelinya jika dia mulai melakukan tindakan yang aneh.

"Ayo pulang."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Aomine dengan pandangan terkejut. Rasanya tidak mungkin, seorang Aomine Daiki mengajaknya pulang.

"Apa? Kamu tadi bilang apa?" Sakura memandang Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Aomine tidak menjawab. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memakai jerseynya dan berjalan meninggalkan Gym. Sakura merengut kesal dan segera bangkit untuk mengejar Aomine.

"Ahomine! Tunggu aku!" Sakura segera mengejar Aomine yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sakura menabrak punggung Aomine yang berhenti mendadak. Mengusap dahinya, dia menatap Aomine dengan kesal.

"Mou! Kenapa berhenti mendadak!" Sakura merengut kesal.

"Kita akan ke halte depan."

Sakura memandang Aomine.

"Hujan sedang deras, kita bisa basah kuyup jika berlari hingga halte depan!" protes Sakura.

"Kamu mau terjebak disini hingga pagi atau menerobos hujan?" tanya Aomine.

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Aomine melepaskan jerseynya dan memakaikannya kepada Sakura.

"Aomine-kun?" Sakura menatap Aomine dengan tidak percaya, "Kamu bisa masuk angin."

"Diamlah, nona komite kedisiplinan. Ayo kita berlari hingga halte depan."

Sakura semakin tidak berkutik saat Aomine menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya berlari menerobos hujan deras. Kepalanya terasa basah saat air hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Meski dibalut dengan jersey milik Aomine, tetap saja membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup.

Sakura melirik Aomine yang terlihat basah kuyup. Emeraldnya melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh tangan besar milik Aomine.

"Itu bis menuju rumahmu, bukan?" Aomine menunjuk bis yang datang, "Masuklah."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam bis yang akan membawanya menuju rumahnya. Iris klorofilnya melirik Aomine yang ikut masuk ke bis bersamanya. Segera saja dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Sakura memandang Aomine.

"Hoaamm.." Aomine tidak menjawab, mengabaikan Sakura begitu saja.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal karena diabaikan. Indra penciumannya bisa mencium bau maskulin dari jersey milik Aomine. Entah mengapa, dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Aomine.

"Kita sudah sampai, nona komite kedisiplinan." Suara Aomine membuyarkan lamunannya tentang pemuda itu. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan bis yang ditumpanginya berhenti di halte menuju rumahnya.

Sakura turun dari bis masih dengan mengenakan jersey milik Aomine. Di belakangnya, pemuda itu mengikuti langkahnya. Entah mengapa, dadanya terasa bergemuruh dengan kencang ketika mendengar langkah Aomine di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kamu mengikutiku?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengikutimu?" Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya, "Kamu pasti bercanda."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu berjalan di belakangku? Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahmu."

"Ralat, aku ingin mampir ke tempat temanku, nona komite kedisiplinan."

Sakura hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang ketika melihat rumahnya sudah dekat. Hujan sudah lama reda dan menyisakan genangan air dimana-mana.

"Aku sudah sampai." Sakura tersenyum memandang Aomine, "Terimakasih karena telah mengantarkanku pulang."

Aomine menguap dengan malas, dia berjalan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Satu senyuman, tersungging di bibir gadis berambut pink itu.

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

"Haccchhiiimmm!"

Kagami yang sedang mendunk bolanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah bangku di pinggir lapangan. Matanya bisa melihat Sakura yang sedang menyeka ingus di hidung gadis itu.

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Sakura?" tanya Kagami memandang temannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, haaacchhhiiimm!" Sakura kembali bersin. Wajahnya memerah karena flu yang melandanya.

"Kamu tidak baik-baik saja, Sakura." Kagami duduk di sebelah Sakura, "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Taiga."

Kagami menarik nafas panjang dan membelai rambut Sakura dengan lembut. Di hari minggu begini, dia sengaja mengajak Sakura untuk menemaninya berlatih basket. Kebetulan dia ingin melatih kemampuannya sebelum pertandingan Inter High maupun Winter Cup datang.

Sakura sendiri memandang arloji di tangannya. Pikirannya tertuju kepada pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

Sudahkah pemuda itu makan siang?

.

.

"Hachiim!"

Aomine yang sedang memejamkan matanya sedikit membuka matanya ketika telinganya menangkap suara seseoran yang sedang bersin. Dia bisa melihat Sakura mengusap hidungnya sebelum meletakan kotak makan di sebelahnya.

Dia harus meminta kejelasan kepada gadis itu.

.

Sakura mengusap hidungnya yang memerah. Setelah menemani Kagami berlatih basket dan mengantarkan makan siang untuk Aomine, dia langsung tidur seharian dirumah. Namun, hal itu tidak membuat flunya semakin berkurang. Dia merasa flunya bertambah parah saja.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas ke dalam kelasnya. Matanya tertuju kepada gadis berambut pink yang duduk di bangku paling depan.

Emerald Sakura menatap Aomine dengan pandangan keheranan. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda yang suka berbuat onar itu menghampirinya.

"Berhenti mengurusi hidupku!"

Sakura menatap Aomine dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kamu selalu meletakan sekotak bento saat aku tidur di atap sekolah. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kamu suka sekali mengurusi hidupku! Kamu bukan Satsuki yang berhak mengurusi hidupku!"

Sakura merasa hatinya begitu sakit ketika mendengar nama Satsuki di sebutkan pemuda itu. Iris klorofilnya menatap Aomine yang berjalan keluar kelas.

"Hentikan langkahmu, Aomine Daiki!"

Aomine menghiraukan panggilan Sakura. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang mengurusi hidupnya. Sakura sendiri hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lebih lama lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Aomine Daiki!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Special thank's to :**

 **, Artika, Shintaayumee, Nekotsuki**

 **Maaf sekali karena updatenya lama.. author terkena writer blok sekaligus sibuk #apaansih! Semoga reader nggak kelamaan nunggunya. Hehehe..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia memandang Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan serius. Tidak. Dia tidak melihat kebohongan disana, dia melihat keseriusan di mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan ini. Aku mencintaimu! Aku tidak peduli jika kamu adalah berandalan sekolah sekalipun, aku mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan cintamu itu. Kamu pikir aku menyukaimu?" Aomine memandang Sakura dengan malas, "Jangan berfikir jika aku akan menggantikan Satsuki dengan dirimu. Kamu hanyalah pengganggu dalam hidupku."

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri. Dia tidak ingin Sakura terlalu berharap padanya. Dia tidak ingin melibatkan Sakura ke dalam keluarganya yang hancur. Sakura bisa mendapatkan pemuda yang lebih baik sebagai kekasihnya, bukan dirinya yang notabene adalah berandalan sekolah.

.

Sakura menyeka air mata yang keluar membasahi kedua pipinya. Sudah dua jam sejak Aomine menolak perasaannya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit kala dia teringat dengan penolakan yang dilakukan Aomine. Dia memang tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Satsuki di hati pemuda itu. Tetapi dia mencintai pemuda itu dengan tulus, dia hanya ingin memberikan kehidupan untuk Aomine. Dia mencintai pemuda itu dengan tulus.

Memandang wajahnya di cermin, Sakura mulai membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh terlihat sedih hanya karena pemuda itu menolaknya, dia adalah gadis yang tegar dan juga garang. Karena itulah sekolah memilihnya sebagai komite kedisiplinan.

.

Aomine menguap dengan malas dan membuka matanya. Menolehkan kepalanya, dia tidak menemukan kotak bento yang biasa diletakan Sakura. Memandang awan yang bergerak, tiba-tiba saja dia teringat akan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Apakah perkataannya tadi terlalu menyakiti hati gadis itu? Menggelengkan kepalanya, Aomine bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memakai jaketnya. Hari sudah mulai sore dan dia ingin segera pulang.

Namun, firasatnya menjadi tidak enak.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari kelasnya. Inilah akibatnya jika komite kedisiplinan membolos saat jam pelajaran. Dia harus menerima omelan dari guru pembimbingnya dan harus melaksanakan hukuman yang diberikan oleh gurunya itu.

Emeraldnya memandang kearah atap sekolah, tiba-tiba matanya menjadi memanas. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sakura menarik nafas panjang. Dia tidak boleh memikirkan pemuda itu, biar bagaimana pun dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan oleh Satsuki.

Aomine yang baru saja turun dari atap sekolah mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat seorang gadis berambut merah muda berjalan keluar gerbang sekolah. Firasat buruk mulai menyergap hatinya ketika dia melihat mobil melaju tidak kencang kearah Sakura.

"Sakura!"

 _Ckiitttt Brak!_

.

.

"Nice shoot, Kagami!"

Kagami yang sedang mendunk bolanya berlari kearah Kuroko dan beradu _toss_ dengan pemuda itu. Matanya memandang Tatsuya yang berdiri di depan pintu gym Seirin. Segera saja dirinya menghampiri kaptennya yang sedang menshoot bola.

"Kapten, aku ingin menemui seseorang," ucap Kagami.

"Aho! Kita sedang berlatih!" Hyuga memandang Kagami tajam.

Kagami melirik Tatsuya, "Sepertinya ini penting, kapten."

Hyuga bisa melihat Tatsuya berdiri di depan pintu gym.

"Baiklah, lima menit."

Kagami buru-buru menghampiri Tatsuya.

"Ada apa, Tatsuya?"

"Ini tentang Sakura."

.

Kagami berjalan mondar-mandir di lorong rumah sakit.

"Tenanglah, Kagami-kun."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?!" Kagami memandang Kuroko yang ada di sebelahnya, "Sejak kapan kamu ada disitu?!"

"Aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi."

Kagami menarik nafas panjang dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Tatsuya. Aomine duduk dengan wajah malasnya, terlihat noda darah di seragam pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu kamu cemas, Taiga. Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain berdoa untuk Sakura." Tatsuya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu dengan lembut.

Aomine menghiraukan sekelilingnya, dalam hati dia sendiri khawatir dengan keadaan gadis berambut pink itu.

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit pengelihatannya mulai beradaptasi dengan sekitarnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali, dia mulai mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Yang dia ingat adalah sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya.

Mencoba mengangkat tangannya, dia merasa seseorang memegangi tangannya dengan erat. Emeraldnya terasa panas kala melihat siapa yang tidur sembari memegangi tangannya.

"Hikss.. hikss.."

Aomine merasa tidurnya terganggu. Mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Sakura dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"O-oi! Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanya Aomine dengan panik. Bagaimana tidak panik, melihat gadisnya menangis seperti itu.

Eh? Gadisnya?

Sakura tidak menjawab, malah isakannya terdengar semakin keras.

"O-oi! Kenapa kamu menangis? Apa ada yang sakit? Mana yang sakit? Kamu ingin apa?" Aomine menjadi panik melihatnya.

Sakura masih terisak, iris klorofilnya bisa melihat noda darah di seragam milik pemuda itu. Dia yakin jika pemuda berkulit gelap itu bahkan tidak pulang, mungkin pemuda itu jugalah yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, Aomine-kun?" lirih Sakura.

Aomine memandang Sakura. Kepala gadis itu bahkan dililit oleh perban.

"Aku kesini karena melihatmu kecelekaan di depan sekolah kemarin."

"Kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku? Bukankah aku pengganggu dalam hidupmu?" Sakura masih menitikan air matanya.

Aomine tidak tega melihat air mata membasahi pipi gembil milik Sakura. Meski dia adalah seorang berandalan, dia tetap tidak mungkin bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis. Apalagi gadis itu mencintainya dengan tulus.

Sekilas, dia bisa melihat Satsuki dalam diri Sakura. Tidak, ingatannya tentang kematian Satsuki mulai membayangi dirinya. Bagaimana dia menemukan gadis itu tergeletak tidak berdaya dengan luka sayatan di pergelangan tangannya.

Perasaannya dilema. Haruskah dia meninggalkan Sakura dan menyia-nyiakan perasaan gadis itu? Sedangkan gadis itu mencintainya dengan tulus?

Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika sebuah benda kenyal memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Aomine menciumnya dengan lembut, sesekali lidah Aomine masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan menjelajahi mulutnya.

Aomine melepaskan ciumannya, membuat benang saliva diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu tidak mengerti, mengapa Aomine menciumnya.

"Aomine-kun? Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Sakura memandang Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku peduli padamu? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Rasanya, emerald miliknya terasa kembali memanas.

"Ke-kenapa kamu menangis?" Aomine menjadi kembali panik.

"Aho! Hiksss.. aku bahagia.." isak Sakura.

Kagami hanya bisa memandang sendu Aomine yang sedang memeluk Sakura. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya kala mengintip Aomine dan Sakura saling berpelukan.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daiki-kun!"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal? Aomine memaksanya untuk dibantu duduk di kursi roda, padahal dia merasa kalau dirinya sudah sehat dan bahkan bisa berdiri.

"Kamu baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku akan mengantarkanmu dengan kursi roda itu hingga rumahmu."

"Mou! Aku tidak mau jadi tontonan tetangga. Lagi pula akan susah naik kereta jika menggunakan kursi roda."

"Baiklah." Aomine membungkukan badannya. "Naik ke punggungku."

"Eh?" Sakura memandang tidak mengerti kearah Aomine.

"Naik ke punggungku dan aku akan menggendongmu."

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang panas menjalar di matanya. Perlahan, Sakura mulai naik ke punggung Aomine dan memeluk leher pemuda itu dengan lembut. Bahkan dia bisa mencium parfum milik Aomine.

"Daiki-kun, aku mencintaimu."

Aomine terdiam. Dia tidak pernah bosan mendengar ungkapan cinta dari Sakura. Entah mengapa itu membuat hatinya hangat dan rasa nyaman menjalar di dadanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura."

Kizashi dan Mebuki menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Dengan telaten Mebuki membantu Sakura turun dari gendongan Aomine. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu membungkukan badannya dengan sopan.

"Makan malamlah disini, nak." Mebuki tersenyum hangat.

"Iya, lalu kita bisa berbagi candaan bersama. Hahahaha!" Kizashi tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Aomine membungkukan badannya sekali lagi.

"Gomenassai, tapi aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar disini." Mebuki masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberikan bento kepada Aomine. "Bawa ini, anggap saja ucapan terimakasih bibi karena telah menjaga Sakura."

Aomine menatap kotak bento yang diserahkan Mebuki padanya. Dan ketika matanya memandang Sakura yang tersenyum, dengan canggung dia menerimanya.

"Terimakasih, paman, bibi."

"Sama-sama, hari sudah mulai malam, nak Aomine."

Aomine menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan menjauh. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Sakura, ayah kemarin melihat dia mencium bibirmu."

"Mou! Ayah menyebalkan!"

.

.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia bisa mendengar desahan menggema di kamar ayahnya. Sepertinya hari ini bukan ibunya yang bercinta di rumahnya, melainkan ayahnya.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, Aomine memandang kotak bento yang diberikan oleh Ibu Sakura. Membuka kotaknya, matanya memandang isi dari kotak bekal itu. Dan tangannya tergerak untuk memakan sushi buatan ibu Sakura.

Aomine tidak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikannya. Rasanya dia seperti memiliki ibu kedua.

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

 _klik, klik._

Aomine menguap dengan malas dan membuka ponsel flipnya. Matanya memandang barisan kata demi kata yang tertera di ponselnya. Langkah kakinya berubah, dari menuju sekolah kini menuju Maji burger.

Kagami memandang Aomine yang datang dengan malas. Di hadapannya ada banyak burger dan dia sudah siap memakannya ketika Aomine datang.

"Katakan, apa maumu," ucap Aomine tanpa basa-basi.

Kagami melemparkan satu burgernya kepada Aomine dan langsung diterimanya begitu saja.

"Sakura sudah menceritakannya padaku. Tentang tawarannya untuk kamu tinggal dirumahnya."

Aomine mengangkat alisnya. Gagal paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Kagami.

"Lalu, apa urusannya denganmu?" tanya Aomine tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran padamu," ucap Kagami. "Kamu bisa tinggal di apartemenku. Bagaimana? Aku yakin kamu tidak mungkin mengecewakan Sakura, bukan? Sakura juga pasti akan setuju dengan hal ini."

Aomine sekarang paham dengan maksud Kagami. Secara tidak langsung, pemuda dihadapannya ini ingin melindungi Sakura. Dia tidak ingin Sakura tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pemuda lain. Sekarang dia paham, jika Kagami mencintai Sakura.

Aomine tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dasar, Bakagami! Setidaknya dia menggunakan otaknya kali ini.

"Akan aku pikirkan." Aomine bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar maji burger.

Kagami menghela nafas panjang dan memakan burgernya. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia lakukan hari ini.

.

Sakura terkejut melihat Kagami muncul di rumahnya. Lebih terkejut lagi karena ini masih jam sekolah.

"Taiga, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura dengan pandangan memicing. "Kamu membolos?"

"Err.. etto.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku tahu ini mendadak dan kamu sedang sakit, tapi aku benar-benar bosan sekarang."

Sakura memandang Kagami dan menarik nafas panjang. Sahabatnya ini memang terkadang bodoh dan tidak menggunakan otaknya. Mungkin dia bisa menemani Kagami sejenak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ganti baju."

Sakura tidak ingin mengenakan sesuatu yang ribet. Dengan blus berwarna hijau dan celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan flat shoes berwarna hijau membuatnya lebih hidup. Topi hitam yang dikenakannya mampu menutupi perban yang melilit kepalanya.

"Hati-hati, nak Kagami. Jaga Sakura dengan baik." Mebuki tersenyum ketika mengantarkan Kagami dan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan di samping Kagami yang tiba-tiba menjadi pendiam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kagami?

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan." Kagami menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku tahu ini mungkin aneh, mengingat kamu sedang sakit. Jadi-"

"Bakagami! Apa-apaan itu kencan?!" Sakura tertawa. "Kamu itu sahabatku, Taiga. Jangan gunakan kata kencan, oke? Bukankah kita selalu kencan? Bersama Tatsuya tentunya."

Kagami tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut. Mungkin dia bisa mempercayakan Sakura kepada Aomine dan tetap menjaganya seperti ini. Apapun itu, asalkan Sakura bahagia.

Menjadi sahabat bukan hal yang buruk. Dia tahu, jika Sakura selalu ada disisinya. Meski hatinya tak bisa dia miliki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hallo! Ada yang ingat dengan fict ini? fict dengan ide pasaran ini -3- Karena hiatus yang kelamaan (padahal kehilangan ide) tiba-tiba ide ini muncul. Jadi semoga chap ini menjadi obat pelepas rindu yaaa..**

 **Hahaha.. sekian dulu aja curhatan aneh ini. sampai ketemu di chap depan! Dan maaf gabisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Hehe.. dan semoga reader mau ngreview chap ini yaaa.. :3**

 **Special's thanks to :**

 **Artika, Shintaayumee, guest, Hiugatsu Kanazawa, Rukiya san, Kiyoi-chan, Luca Marvell, Rosachi-hime, guest (1), Yuki25**

 **Dan yang gabisa disebutkan satu persatu yang telah mendukun fict ini.**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	5. Chapter 5

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

"Dimana Kagami?" tanya Hyuga ketika tidak melihat salah satu anggotanya.

"Anoo.." Kuroko yang entah muncul dari mana berdiri di sebelah Hyuga. "Katanya dia ada keperluan."

Hyuga memandang Kuroko sebelum terkejut.

"Waaaa! Munculah dengan cara normal!"

"Ini sudah cara normal."

"Biarkan saja." mereka semua memandang Riko yang tersenyum tetapi mengeluarkan aura seram. "Aku akan membunuhnya setelah ini."

Mereka semua bergidik mengeri memandang pelatih mereka.

.

.

Kagami membawa Sakura menuju mall di salah satu pusat kota Tokyo. Beberapa orang memandangi mereka, apalagi dengan Kagami yang masih mengenakan seragam.

"Nee, Taiga. Bagaimana jika kita nonton?" usul Sakura.

"Nonton?" Kagami mencoba berfikir. "Baiklah."

Sakura menarik tangan Kagami dan melihat-lihat film yang ingin mereka tonton. Entah mengapa, pipi Kagami bersemu merah ketika melihat tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Dan secara refleks, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ayo kita nonton!"

.

Aomine membuka matanya dan memandang awan yang bergerak. Rasanya dunianya terasa damai dan dia tidak suka dengan hal itu. Karena terasa begitu sepi dan senyap.

Rasanya, Aomine merindukan sosok Sakura yang cerewet. Biasanya gadis itu selalu mengomelinya, atau meletakan sekotak makan siang untuknya. Namun, gadis itu sedang sakit dan dia merasakan sebuah kehilangan.

Mendudukan dirinya, Aomine mengusap rambutnya. Entah mengapa, kakinya secara refleks melangkah menuju rumah sederhana milik Sakura.

.

"Ini menyenangkan sekali, Taiga!"

Sakura duduk di bangku di Maji burger dan tersenyum. Emeraldnya memandang fotonya dan Kagami saat mereka berfoto bersama tadi. Tidak terasa memang, hari sudah mulai gelap dan perut mereka sudah minta diisi. Kagami meletakan burgernya dan tersenyum sebelum memberikannya satu kepada Sakura.

"Aku senang, jika kamu senang." Kagami memakan burgernya.

Sakura mengeluarkan dompetnya dan tersenyum. Kagami mengangkat satu alisnya tidak mengerti ketika Sakura tertawa sendiri.

"Taiga, lihat ini!"

Kagami hampir tersedak burgernya ketika melihat foto yang ditunjukan Sakura. Tangannya terulur untuk merebut foto dari tangan Sakura, namun gadis itu dengan sigap menyembunyikannya.

Disana terpajang foto Kagami yang mendenguskan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan bekas bibir di pipinya, sedangkan Tatsuya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya sembari memamerkan bekas lipstick di bibirnya.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ketika Alex mendapatkan pesan bahwa pujaan hatinya mengajaknya kencan. Dan Alex mati-matian berdandan meski akhirnya dandannya terlihat menor. Saat itu dirinya, Kagami dan Tatsuya sedang bermain di rumah Alex. Kagami tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan membuat Alex menghadiahinya dan kedua sahabatnya itu ciuman di pipi hingga lipstick yang digunakan Alex menempel semua di pipi mereka.

Untung saja dirinya berhasil lari ketika Alex mencoba mengambil fotonya. Tetapi foto Kagami dan Taiga begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Berikan foto itu, Sakura!" Kagami mencoba mengambil dompet milik Sakura.

"Tidak mau!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. "Salahnya kau begitu menggemaskan, Taiga!"

 _Blush!_ Kagami tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya. Siapa yang tidak malu di puji begitu, apalagi oleh pujaan hati yang dia cintai dalam diam.

"Kau ini." Kagami mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut. "Habiskan burgermu, hari sudah mulai malam dan aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang."

Sakura bersyukur Kagami selalu ada disisinya sebagai sahabatnya. Dia selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di sisi Kagami atau pun Tatsuya.

"Kagami." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sayang padamu."

Jika Kagami boleh jujur. Dia lebih menyayangi Sakura, lebih dari apapun.

.

.

Kagami menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan menuju rumah gadis itu. Dia harus sering-sering mengalihkan wajahnya agar Sakura tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sedangkan gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Senyuman bahagia.

Kagami benar-benar senang saat dirinya berhasil menorehkan senyuman bahagia untuk sahabatnya itu. Tetapi, Kagami harus merelakan dadanya terasa sesak ketika senyum Sakura bukanlah untuknya.

"Daiki-kun!"

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan menghampiri Aomine yang berdiri dengan malas. Dan ketika melihat kekasihnya, Kagami bisa melihat mata biru itu berkilat bahagia.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura? Bagaimana jika kepalamu kembali terluka?" tanya Aomine.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Sudah aku katakan jika aku baik-baik saja." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sudah berapa lama kamu disini?"

"Mungkin hampir seharian."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Seharian? Kenapa kamu tidak menghubungiku?!" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan jurus cerewetnya. "Sudah makan? Ahomine! Daiki-kun no baka!"

"Dasar cerewet." Aomine membungkam Sakura dengan ciumannya. "Ponselmu mati nona. Lagi pula aku memutuskan tinggal dengan Bakagami itu."

Kagami tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Secepat itu?!

"Benarkah?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kagami."Taiga! Lihat ini, Daiki-kun akan tinggal bersamamu!"

Kagami tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perasaannya. Tetapi kali ini, perasaannya terasa berbeda.

Rasanya sungguh sakit. Jauh di lubuk hatinya.

.

.

.

.

"Masuklah."

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami dan memandang sekelilingnya. Tempat tinggal yang minimalis dan terlalu besar jika hanya ditinggali seorang diri.

"Kamu bisa menempati kamar milik Alex," ucap Kagami. "Aku akan buatkan makan malam."

"Alex?" Aomine membeo.

"Dia guruku. Kamarnya ada ujung ruangan ini."

Aomine membawa tasnya menuju kamar yang di maksud Kagami. Dan ketika menemukannya, tangannya membuka pintu kamar itu. Kamar sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar.

Hidupnya akan dimulai hari ini.

Aomine membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju miliknya. Dia akan meninggalkan semua masa lalunya, meninggalkan orang tuanya dan meninggalkan kehidupan lamanya. Semuanya akan dimulai dari awal.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan tindakan kedua orang tuanya. Dia akan bekerja dan membiayai kehidupannya sendiri. Rasanya dia seperti terlahir kembali.

Setelah kematian Satsuki, dia merasa hidupnya hancur. Dia seorang anak _broken home_ dan dia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Namun, ketika Haruno Sakura datang dalam hidupnya, dia merasa kehidupannya kembali. Sakura membuatnya merasa bahwa dirinya berharga dan pantas untuk dicintai.

Melihat kegigihan gadis itu membuat hatinya mengahangat.

"Oi, Aomine! Makan malam sudah siap."

Aomine meletakan foto Satsuki sembarangan dan melangkah keluar kamar. Kagami sudah duduk di salah satu sofa dan menyeruput ocha hangat. Matanya memandang televisi yang sedang menampilkan pertandingan bola.

Mata birunya memandang semangkuk mie ramen yang ada di meja. Aomine mendenguskan wajahnya dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Kagami.

"Mie ramen?" Aomine mendenguskan tawanya.

"Aku hanya memiliki itu! Jika tidak mau kamu bisa memberikannya padaku!" Kagami mencoba merebut mangkuk berisi ramen milik Aomine namun gagal.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau?! Aku lapar bodoh!"

Kagami bisa merasakan perempatan siku-siku di dahinya. Sepertinya kedatangan Aomine akan membuat hidupnya yang damai menjadi berantakan.

.

.

.

"Whoaamm!"

Kagami mengucek matanya dan berjalan dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Rasanya dia sulit tidur semalam karena kedatangan Aomine.

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun."

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kuroko berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajah datar tanpa dosa itu nyaris membuatnya terjungkal karena terkejut.

"Munculah dengan cara normal, baka!" Kagami mengelus dadanya. Mungkin saja jantungnya bisa copot ke mata kaki.

"Ini sudah cara normal, Kagami-kun."

 _"_ _Mattaku."_ Kagami mengusap wajahnya dan duduk di bangkunya. Kuroko mengikuti langkah Kagami dan duduk di bangkunya.

"Kenapa wajahmu lusuh, Kagami-kun?"

 _Lusuh? Sudah semacam baju saja._ Kagami mengusap wajahnya sekali lagi sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Aomine tinggal bersamaku." Kagami memulai ceritanya.

"Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko memastikan. "Apakah kamu sudah tidak normal, Kagami-kun?"

Baru kali ini, Kagami merasakan ingin mematahkan leher Kuroko. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kuroko sialan! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Daiki-kun!"

Aomine yang sedang memandang jendela kelasnya menolehkan kepalanya. Mata birunya memandang Sakura yang berdiri di depannya dengan perban di kepalanya. Senyuman gadis itu begitu manis dan hangat.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, Sakura?" tanya Aomine.

"Kamu tidak suka aku ada disini?" Sakura mendudukan diri di hadapan Aomine. "Aku bosan berada di rumah, jadi aku memutuskan untuk sekolah."

"Lalu, kepalamu?" Aomine menunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

" _Daijoubu,_ aku baik-baik saja, Daiki-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Selama aku bersamamu, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kenapa menurutnya, kata-kata Sakura terlalu manis.

.

.

Aomine menopang dagunya dan menguap dengan malas. Dia ingin membolos tetapi dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal itu. Semenjak ada Sakura, dia selalu suka berada di samping gadis itu. Meski itu berarti dia harus mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan.

Dia bisa melihat punggung Sakura dan gadis itu sedang mencatat pelajaran bahasa Jepang modern yang sedang diterangkan oleh gurunya. Gadis itu begitu serius mencatat dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari jika wajahnya saat serius begitu menggemaskan. Aomine menyukainya.

Eh? Menyukainya?

Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini hinggap. Tetapi hanya Sakura yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Gadis itu benar-benar istimewa.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat."

"Akhirnya! Aku ingin makan!"

Aomine meregangkan tubuhnya dan Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Daiki-kun, ayo kita makan bersama!" Sakura mendudukan diri di hadapan Aomine. "Taiga membawakanmu apa?"

Aomine membuka kotak bekal berwarna biru yang diberikan Kagami padanya tadi pagi. Aomine membuka kotak bekalnya dan mata Sakura berbinar melihatnya.

"Whoah.. Taiga memang pintar memasak." Sakura mencomot onigiri buatan Kagami. "Aku juga membuat tempura, jika Daiki-kun mau ambil saja."

Melihat senyuman Sakura membuat Aomine tidak mampu mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya.

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

Aomine melempar bola basket di tangannya dan memutarnya di jari telunjuknya. Sepulang latihan, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengabaikan Kagami yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

Di luar sedang hujan deras dan Aomine malas untuk melakukan apapun. Otaknya yang biasanya tidak pernah dia gunakan untuk berfikir kali ini membuatnya harus berfikir. Dia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah Kagami terus menerus. Dia harus mencari pekerjaan dan tidak bisa menggantungkan hidupnya pada orang lain.

"Oi, Aomine." Kagami membuka pintu kamarnya. "Sakura mencarimu."

Aomine mendudukan dirinya.

"Sakura?"

.

.

Aomine buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya dan menemukan Sakura duduk bersama Tatsuya. Melihatnya datang, senyuman Sakura langsung terkemban di bibirnya.

"Daiki-kun, aku membawakanmu Takoyaki." Sakura menunjukan kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Aomine duduk di sebelah Sakura. Dia benar-benar terkejut melihat Sakura ada di apartemen Kagami.

"Sebentar lagi Ujian kenaikan kelas akan dimulai, aku datang untuk mengajarimu dan Taiga. Aku dengar jika kamu dan Taiga selalu banyak mengikuti ujian ulang."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Sakura!" Kagami mendudukan diri di sebela Tatsuya.

"Sudah sudah, Taiga. Kita mulai saja pelajarannya."

Dalam hidupnya, Aomine selalu benci yang namanya belajar. Dia lebih suka membaca majalah Mai-chan dari pada berkutat dengan soal-soal yang menyebalkan.

Tetapi, ketika berada di dekat Sakura. Dia merasa menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. Dia merasa bukan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Otak dan tubuhnya bahkan tidak bekerja secara _sinkron_ karenanya.

Seperti saat ini, otaknya sudah lelah untuk memikirkan soal-soal Fisika yang diberikan Sakura. Rasanya sebentar lagi otaknya akan mencret karenanya.

Jadi, yang dilakukannya adalah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Membuat pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu memerah karena tindakannya. Aomine bisa melihat tangan mungil Sakura menggenggam tangan besarnya. Dia menyukainya.

Mereka tidak tahu, jika sesuatu di dalam dada Kagami terasa sesak. Apapun itu, asalkan Sakura bahagia. Kagami bahkan rela menahan rasa sesak yang teramat perih di dalam hatinya.

Dia tahu. Dia memang bodoh.

"Sakura, ini sudah hampir jam sembilan." Tatsuya buka suara. Membuat lamunan Kagami ataupun pasangan yang sedang kasmaran itu tersentak kaget.

"Ah- aku harus pulang." Sakura bangkit mengambil tasnya.

"Biar aku antarkan pulang." Aomine mengikuti langkah Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, Tatsuya membawa motor. Aku akan bersama dengannya." Sakura menyentuh pipi Aomine dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di pipi itu. "Aku menyayangimu."

Aomine tidak tahu. Kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan perasaan berdebar seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ada yang inget fict ini? *kabur* entah kenapa aku bisa dapet inspirasi setelah aku baca-baca ulang, jadi aku lanjutn XD**

 **Dan maaf atas keterlambatannya. Semoga reader nyaman dengan fict ini.**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

Suara deru motor terdengar membelah langit malam kota Tokyo. Malam ini menjadi malam panjang bagi mereka yang ingin menantang adrenalin di arena balap. Tidak sedikit orang yang bersorak ketika suara deru motor semakin menggema.

" _Ready? Go!"_

Motor-motor dengan kecepatan tinggi tersebut segera melesat menyusuri tikungan demi tikungan yang terbentang. Tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah. Malam ini, mereka semua haus akan kemenangan.

 _Brummm!_

Suara sorakan penonton terdengar ketika motor pertama melesat melewati garis _finish._ Sang pembalap melepas helmnya dan menampakan mata tajam berwarna biru yang berkilat penuh kebahagiaan.

"Aomine Daiki lagi! Malam ini, Aomine Daiki kembali menjadi pemenangnya!"

Aomine Daiki tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menerima uang hasil taruhannya malam ini. Dua orang gadis bergelayut manja di lengannya dan tersenyum penuh gairah.

"Bagaimana dengan malam ini, tampan?"

Suasana semakin memanas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam alarm berbunyi begitu nyaring dan membuat Aomine terganggu dari mimpi indahnya. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil jam alarmnya dan mematikannya. Belum ada lima jam dia tertidur, dan sekarang dia harus terbangun dan berkutat dengan kewajibannya menjadi pelajar.

Mendudukan dirinya, satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengusap wajahnya yang terasa lelah. Jika bukan karena seseorang, dia tidak ingin berangkat sekolah dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan mimpi indahnya.

"Oi, Aomine." Kagami membuka pintu kamarnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan apron yang membalut tubuh kekar itu. Di tangan pemuda itu, terdapat penggorengan yang menandakan jika pemuda itu sedang memasak.

"Segeralah bangun, kamu bisa ketinggalan kereta nanti."

Kagami menutup pintu dan Aomine kembali merebahkan dirinya ke ranjang dengan malas.

Harinya yang panjang dan membosankan akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Aomine menyantap sosis miliknya dan menerawang jauh. Mungkin, sebentar lagi dia tidak akan tinggal di apartemen milik Kagami lagi. Sudah cukup dia merepotkan rivalnya selama beberapa bulan ini.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya, ketika ujian kenaikan kelas berlangsung dan Sakura selalu ada disisinya untuk menemaninya belajar. Selama hidupnya, belajar adalah hal yang merepotkan baginya. Dia tidak suka belajar dan Sakura tahu itu.

Tetapi, kekasihnya itu tidak pernah lelah mengajarinya pelajaran yang tidak dia mengerti. Alhasil, nilainya naik dengan drastis dan dia dituduh oleh guru-guru mencontek karena tidak percaya dengan nilainya yang naik dengan drastis.

Hingga suatu malam, saat dia pulang dari latihan. Salah seorang temannya menawarkannya menjadi pembalap motor jalanan dengan nilai uang taruhan yang besar. Awalnya dia tidak tertarik sama sekali, apalagi dia tidak memiliki motor. Temannya begitu kokoh dengan ajakannya dan mau tidak mau membuat dirinya tertarik, bahkan temannya itu meminjamkan motornya untuk dia gunakan.

Dan siapa sangka, dalam percobaannya untuk pertama kalinya, dia menjadi raja jalanan. Malam itu, semua uang taruhan yang diberikan dia menangkan. Bahkan karena itu, sekarang dompetnya menjadi tebal dan nilai nominal uang di ATMnya menjadi berlipat ganda.

Sakura tidak curiga dengan hal itu. Dia mengatakan pada gadisnya bahwa dia bekerja paruh waktu dan tidak mau bergantung terus menerus pada Kagami. Sakura mendukungnya dan selalu memberinya semangat.

Tak jarang, ada rasa bersalah yang menyinggapinya. Tetapi matanya sudah buta. Ini cara satu-satunya untuk mendapatkan uang dengan mudah.

"Oi, jangan melamun." Kagami bangkit mengambil tasnya. Satu tangannya mencomot roti di meja sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar. "Hari ini upacara pembukaan dimulai, bodoh."

Aomine mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

.

Akademi Touou setiap tahunnya mengadakan upacara pembukaan yang meriah. Beberapa _stan_ klub sudah didirikan. Wakamatsu selaku kapten sudah berdiri di _stan_ klub basket dan menantikan murid baru yang akan bergabung. Sedangkan anggota yang lainnya, sibuk membagikan selebaran klub basket.

Aomine menguap dengan malas ketika melihat keramaian yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Ini mengingatkannya pada tahun lalu, dimana Satsuki masih ada disisinya. Masih terekam dengan jelas di memori otaknya, Satsuki mengomelinya karena hanya bermalas-malasan dan tidak membantu yang lainnya.

Tetapi, hari ini hidupnya dimulai. Segala sesuatunya akan berubah dan dimulai hari ini.

"Daiki-kun, _ohayou!_ "

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sakura tersenyum kepadanya. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan seragam sekolah miliknya. Bagi Aomine, Sakura terlihat menggemaskan dan membuatnya ingin memakannya.

" _Ohayou."_ Aomine membalas sapaan Sakura sembari memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hari ini, aku akan menurunkan jabatanku selaku Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan." Sakura berjalan dengan senyumannya. "Sudah saatnya, seseorang menggantikan kepemimpinanku."

"Bukankah itu bagus." Aomine mengorek telinganya. "Tidak akan ada suara-suara menyebalkan yang menegurku ini itu. Membuat kepalaku ingin pecah."

"Mou! Daiki-kun!"

.

.

.

.

Kagami memasuki sekolahnya dan memandang keramaian yang terjadi di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, dia masih ingin berlibur di apartemennya, bermalas-malasan dan berlatih basket jalanan dengan Tatsuya. Libur selama satu bulan baginya hanya terasa seperti libur selama satu minggu.

"Kagami-kun, kau terlambat."

Kagami menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kuroko ada di sampingnya. Kenapa seiring bertambahnya usia Kuroko tidak juga berubah. Hawa keberadaannya juga tidak bertambah begitu pula dengan tingginya.

"Kuroko! Kau mengagetkanku!" Kagami mengusap dadanya karena terkejut. "Tidak bisakah kamu muncul dengan cara yang normal? Kamu baru saja membuat jantungku nyaris jatuh ke mata kaki."

Kuroko mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Tidak merespon ucapan Kagami.

"Dari pada melakukan hal yang tidak penting. Lebih baik kita segera menuju _stan_ milik kita. Hari ini debut pertamamu sebagai kapten, Kagami."

"Sialan! Kenapa kamu baru mengatakannya Kuroko! Aku lupa!"

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya, adalah sambutan kepala sekolah kepada murid baru yang bergabung hari ini."

Aomine sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Berdiri di lapangan sekolahnya dan menghadiri upacara membuatnya ingin segera pergi dari sini dan tidur di atap sekolah. Semuanya akan berjalan lancar jika saja Sakura tidak menariknya untuk berdiri di kerumunan para siswa.

"Baiklah. Sekarang adalah sambutan dari Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan dan diangkatnya Komite Kedisiplinan yang baru."

Aomine bisa melihat Sakura maju ke podium dan memulai sepatah dua patah kata miliknya. Aomine tidak mau mencerna semua yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya. Intinya, Sakura meletakan jabatannya dan berharap ketua yang baru mampu mendisplinkan para siswa yang melanggar peraturan.

Aomine sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia ingin segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

Aomine dan Sakura berada di satu kelas yang sama hari ini. Ketika murid baru mendapatkan orientasi oleh senior-senior mereka. Itu tidak berlaku bagi murid kelas tiga yang harus mengejar materi untuk Ujian Kelulusan. Mereka hanya memiliki waktu selama 8 bulan sebelum Ujian dilaksanakan. Tak jarang wajah-wajah penuh kedepresian terlihat jelas.

Aomine memutar bolpointnya dan memandang Sakura yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Masih hangat dalam ingatannya bagaimana rambut indah milik Sakura halus di pangkas karena perban yang melilit.

Sekarang, gadisnya sudah sembuh. Dia senang melihat Sakura kembali ceria.

Dan hal itu mampu membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir dengan kencang.

 **oOo**

"Daiki-kun, apa sehabis ini kamu ada acara?" Sakura menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Aomine. Pelajaran terakhir hari ini adalah Bahasa Inggris dan mereka harus menuju _laboratorium_ untuk pelajaran ini.

"Aku mau berlatih." Aomine menguap.

"Berlatih? Lucu sekali." Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Sa. Ku. Ra." Aomine memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Maaf, maaf." Sakura memeluk lengan kekasihnya dengan erat. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka jika kamu akan latihan saja."

Aomine mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona merah. Sakura tidak tahan untuk menyentuh pipi milik Aomine.

"Aku menyayangimu, Daiki-kun."

.

.

.

.

Aomine memasukan bola ke dalam ring dengan mudah dan membuat beberapa anggota baru tim basket Akademi Touou. Wakamatsu menarik napas terengah-engah ketika mencoba mengejar Aomine.

"Kau hebat, Aomine." Wakamatsu menepuk pundak Aomine dan memandang anggota timnya yang baru dan tersenyum. "Baiklah! Jangan harap kaptenmu ini akan memberikan kalian latihan yang ringan! Kita akan mulai latihan neraka kita hari ini!"

Aomine menerima handuk dari Sakurai dan mendudukan diri di bangku yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Tangannya mengambil air mineral dan meneguknya.

Getaran ponselnya membuatnya harus menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Merogoh tasnya, tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Malam ini, jangan lupa.**_

Aomine memasukan ponselnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan lupa.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menopang dagunya dan memandang buku Fisikanya yang sudah penuh dengan coret-coretan. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan rasa kantuk belum menyerangnya. Dia masih ingin belajar, tetapi dia sudah terlalu lelah.

Tangannya mengambil ponsel berwarna pink miliknya dan memandangnya. Dia yakin, Kagami pasti sudah tidur begitu pula dengan Tatsuya. Kedua sahabatnya itu pasti kelelahan, terutama Kagami. Dia menjabat sebagai kapten yang baru dan harus mengejar ketertinggalan di beberapa mata pelajaran yang sulit.

Dia ingin menghubungi Aomine, tetapi dia tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat kekasihnya. Apalagi, kekasihnya juga melakukan kerja _part time._ Meski dia tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang dilakoni kekasihnya. Setiap kali dia bertanya, Aomine pasti menjawab pekerjaannya adalah pekerjaan yang baik.

Sakura mengusap rambutnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Dia ingin hari esok segera tiba dan dia ingin bertemu dengan Aomine.

.

.

.

.

.

Aomine sudah siap dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans hitam yang membalut tubuhnya. Memasukan jaket hitamnya ke dalam tas miliknya, Aomine membuka pintu kamarnya dan memastikan keadaan sekitarnya aman. Tidak mungkin dia membiarkan Kagami tahu apa yang menjadi pekerjaannya.

Merasa semuanya aman, Aomine melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen Kagami dan menuju parkiran yang ada di lantai dasar. Motor besarnya sudah menunggu dan dia sudah siap dengan balapan malam ini.

Dia adalah penguasa jalanan yang tak terkalahkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Duuuhh... kok jadi begini ya? *garuk-garuk kepala* Saku hanya menuliskan apa yang ada di kepala dan gak tahu hasilnya bagus atau nggak.. intinya, Aomine jadi berandalan disini :3 pokoknya, ide datang sendiri dan Saku hanya menuliskan apa yang terlintas aja :D**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Rosachi-Hime : Wahaahaha.. saking lamanya sampe lupa ya :3 maaf atas keterlambatannya :)**

 **Nurulita as Lita-san : Sudah dilanjut.. :)**

 **Lala Yoichi : Teehe :3**

 **Saskey Saki : pengennya ada adegan Sakura dan Kagami ciuman.. Cuma belum tahu mau di masukin di mana *garuk-garuk kepala* hehe.. cerita ini gak ngebosenin ya? Gak nyangka ada yang berfikir begitu *hiks* ah ya.. aku udah baca review-review darimu lhoo.. agak susah balesnya apalagi yang di fict yang udah tamat.. hehe.. tapi aku baca dan aku seneng kamu mau review.. makasih yaaa.. :)**

 **Dian rschan : My Slave is My Lovenya baru aja di up :)**

 **Tolong jangan protes aku! *kabur* salahkan si Ilham yang kasih aku ide beginian TTvTT semoga gak mengecewakan yaaa..**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

Haruno Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam sekolahnya. Setelah dia menurunkan jabatannya sebagai ketua kedisiplinan, dia merasa lega. Terkadang, dia merasa pusing karena harus memikirkan banyak berandalan di Akademi Touou.

Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dia tidak melihat Aomine di bangkunya. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi dan tidak biasanya Aomine belum datang. Setelah menjadi murid kelas tiga, Aomine sedikit berubah. Pemuda itu datang sebelum bel berbunyi dan dengan wajah malasnya, Aomine sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Aiko sensei datang!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Dia memandang teman satu kelasnya yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Sayu-chan, apa kamu tahu dimana Aomine-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aomine-kun?" gadis itu mencoba berfikir. "Dia di panggil BK karena berkelahi dengan murid lain pagi tadi."

.

.

Aomine menutup matanya dan merasakan semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak membolos dan dia menyukai ini. Semalam dia bertanding hingga menjelang shubuh. Meski dia sudah terbiasa tidur hanya beberapa jam, tetapi mendengar guru bimbingan konseling mengomelinya membuat kepalanya sakit.

Siapa juga yang peduli dengan pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung. Membolos satu hari tidak membuatnya tidak lulus dalam ujian. Setidaknya, dia tidak sebodoh Kagami.

 _Hachim!_

Di sisi lain, Kagami bersin. Dia mengusap hidungnya yang memerah di tengah pelajaran.

Pintu atap terbuka dan terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Aomine masih tetap memejamkan matanya dengan tangan di belakang kepalanya. Tanpa membuka matanya, dia bisa mengetahui siapa yang datang. Tercium dari parfum yang digunakannya.

"Daiki-kun." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di samping Aomine dan memangku kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Jika kamu datang kesini untuk memarahiku, sebaiknya kamu keluar saja."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memarahimu, Daiki-kun." Tangan Sakura terulur untuk mengusap rambut Aomine. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kamu berkelahi."

Aomine tidak menjawab. Dia membiarkan pertanyaan Sakura mengambang beberapa saat.

Memang benar, dia berkelahi bukan tanpa alasan. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa tangannya dengan mudah melayang ketika pemuda yang di pukulnya mengucap nama Sakura. Jika pemuda itu memujinya dia tidak akan semarah itu. Tetapi, perkataannya itu membuatnya geram.

"Dadamu."

"Apa?" Sakura merasa pendengarannya terganggu. Apakah Aomine baru saja mengatakan tentang dadanya? Memangnya kenapa dengan dadanya?

"Dia-bajingan itu mengatakan dia akan meremas dadamu. Dia mengatakan kamu selalu tampak cantik dalam balutan seragammu dan dia ingin meremas dadamu. Dia juga mengajak teman-temannya bertaruh berapa besar dadamu."

Sakura tidak tahu harus marah atau malu mendengar alasan Aomine. Bukan karena alasan yang dikatakan kekasihnya, melainkan kata-kata frontal yang diucapkan Aomine.

"Memangnya mereka tahu apa soal dadamu? Hanya aku yang tahu tentang dadamu."

"Daiki-kun mesum!"

.

.

Suara bola beradu dengan lantai terdengar, disertai dengan suara teriakan. Sakura duduk di bangku, memandang Aomine yang melewati anak kelas satu dengan mudah dan langsung memasukan bola dalam sekali _dunk._

"Hebat."

"Anggota Kiseki no Sedai memang hebat."

Wakamatsu menyusul Aomine dan merasa kesal. Menurutnya, Aomine selalu saja pamer di depan siswa baru. Membuatnya terlihat lemah sebagai kapten.

"Oi, Aomine!" Wakamatsu menunjuk Aomine. "Ayo lawan aku _one on one._ "

Aomine mengusap peluh di dahinya dan menyeringai. Dia memandang kaptennya dengan wajah berhasrat.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, aku juga belum lelah."

Aomine mengambil bola yang ada di kakinya dan men _dribble_ nya sebelum berhasil melewati Wakamatsu dengan mudah. Wakamatsu segera menyusul Aomine, meskipun dia mencoba, di tidak akan bisa menandingi Aomine.

Karena hanya Kagami yang bisa membuat Aomine menyerah.

Suara ring yan bergetar terdengar. Aomine berhasil men _dunk_ bola dan membuat ring bergetar. Lagi-lagi siswa baru merasa terkagum-kagum dengan permainan bola Aomine.

"Oi, Aomine! Aku belum siap!" Wakamatsu menunjuk Aomine. "Sekali lagi."

"Hah? Tidak mau, aku sudah lelah."

Sakura tersenyum ketika Aomine menghampirinya. Dia berdiri dan memberikan handuk pada kekasihnya.

"Kerja bagus, Daiki-kun." Sakura mengusap pipi Aomine.

"Diluar hujan?"

"Iya." Sakura mendesah lelah. "Aku sudah mengatakan pada kaa-san jika aku akan pulang terlambat. Tetapi ini sangat terlambat, Daiki-kun. Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Kaa-san, apalagi hujannya tidak berhenti."

"Aku akan ganti baju lalu aku antarkan pulang."

.

Hujan lebatnya tidak main-main. Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai stasiun, namun dengan hujan sederas ini akan membuat mereka kebasahan. Tetapi jika mereka tidak pulang sekarang juga, akan ada banyak masalah yang terjadi.

Pertama, mereka akan ketinggalan kereta. Kedua, ini sudah hampir jam sepuluh dan dia yakin jika Sakura akan kena marah, apalagi mereka sudah kelas tiga sekarang.

"Kita menerobos hujan." Aomine memandang Sakura.

"Tapi, Daiki-kun-"

"Kita menerobos hujan atau kamu mau dimarahi?"

Sakura tidak punya pilihan selain menggenggam tangan Aomine dan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya menerobos hujan. Sudah barang tentu, pakaiannya akan basah.

Aomine mencoba menahan dirinya agar tidak mimisan. Bagaimana tidak? Kemeja kekasihnya yang berwarna putih itu menempel di tubuhnya dan memperlihatkan bra hitam yang membungkus sepasang payudara yang indah.

Jika mereka tidak di tempat umum, mungkin dirinya akan memakan Sakura saat itu juga.

"Sakura." Aomine memberikan tasnya pada Sakura. "Gantilah baju di toilet. Aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu."

Sakura memandang kekasihnya yang berlalu. Dia memandang tas Aomine sebelum membawanya ke toilet. Saat sampai di toilet, dia menyadari mengapa kekasihnya menyuruhnya berganti pakaian, karena dia bisa melihat branya menerawang dari balik seragamnya.

Pipinya mendadak memerah. Dia bisa membayangkan Aomine memandangi dadanya, apalagi kekasihnya pagi ini bertengkar karena ada yang melecehkan dadanya.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari tas Aomine ketika dia membukanya. Hanya ada beberapa buku pelajaran dan seragam basket yang tadi dikenakan kekasihnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia akan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam basket milik kekasihnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, dia memandang dirinya di cermin. Dia seperti tertelan seragam milik kekasihnya. Kebesaran di tubuhnya yang mungil. Getaran ponselnya membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Mengambil ponselnya, matanya membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Aku ada di parkiran.**_

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. _Parkiran?_ Apa yang kekasihnya lakukan di parkiran?

Tidak mau ambil pusing. Dirinya segera membawa tasnya dan tas kekasihnya keluar toilet. Dia mengenakan jersey milik kekasihnya, dia tidak mau mengundang tatapan para serigala lapar diluar sana.

Ternyata kekasihnya itu sudah berada diatas motor berwarna biru. Sakura tahu itu adalah motor balap, pertanyaannya adalah, dari mana motor itu?

"Daiki-kun, motor siapa itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku meminjamnya dari temanku." Aomine memandang Sakura. "Ayo segera naik dan akan aku antarkan kamu pulang."

Sakura tidak protes. Dia yakin jika kekasihnya tidak akan berbohong. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk naik keatas motor Aomine dan membiarkan Aomine mengantarkannya pulang.

Hujan semakin deras dan Aomine nekat menembus hujan. Dan ketika mereka sampai di kediaman Haruno, Sakura maupun Aomine sudah basah kuyup. Bibir Sakura bahkan hingga bergetar karena kedinginan.

"Mampirlah dulu, Daiki-kun." Sakura berteriak karena kerasnya suara hujan.

"Masuklah dan segera hangatkan dirimu. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Daiki-kun."

Aomine meninggalkannya dan Sakura tetap berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan. Hingga akhirnya motor yang dikemudikan Aomine hilang ditikungan jalan.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari kamarnya dengan rambut yang setengah basah. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan piyama. Merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang, Sakura mengambil ponselnya dan memandang pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Satu senyuman langsung terbit ketika membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _ **Aku ingin mengatakannya tadi, apakah kamu mau ikut ke apartemen baruku? Aku baru saja membeli apartemen.**_

Sakura tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Mungkin besok pagi dia bisa menanyakannya pada Aomine.

 **oOo**

Aomine tidak tahu, sejak kapan kekasihnya jadi secerewet ini. Baru saja dirinya masuk ke dalam kelasnya, kekasihnya itu langsung membrondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Daiki-kun, jawab aku!"

Menarik napas panjang, Aomine akhirnya buka suara.

"Aku bekerja paruh waktu, Sakura. Aku menyewa apartemen yang murah agar aku bisa tinggal terpisah dengan Kagami. Aku tidak mungkin menumpang di rumahnya terus menerus."

Sakura menarik napas panjang. Sesuatu dalam hatinya mengatakan jika Aomine sedang berbohong dengannya.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu. Kita ke apartemen barumu setelah pulang sekolah, ya."

.

.

Sakura memandang gedung apartemen di hadapannya. Gedung apartemen ini hampir sama dengan milik Kagami, sudah pasti harga sewanya juga lumayan mahal. Tidak mungkin dengan bekerja paruh waktu bisa menyewa apartemen sebagus ini.

Memandang kekasihnya, Aomine hanya menguap dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Menggembungkan pipinya, Sakura mendenguskan wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin hanya dengan bekerja paruh waktu bisa menyewa apartemen seperti ini."

"Tck." Aomine mengusap kepalanya gusar. "Sebenarnya ini apartemen milik temanku. Dia pindah ke Osaka dan memberikannya padaku."

Sakura memandang kekasihnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kamu tidak bohong?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" tangan besar miliknya menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita masuk."

.

.

Sakura membantu kekasihnya mengeluarkan berbagai macam barang-barang dari kerdus milik kekasihnya. Aomine sendiri memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam lemarinya dan membiarkan kekasihnya membongkar barang miliknya.

"Daiki-kun, apa ini?"

Aomine membulatkan matanya dan mencoba mengambil barang nista yang dipegang Sakura. Majalah yang selama ini dia sembunyikan. Nyawanya!

"Berikan itu padaku, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak tahu kamu menyukai Mai-chan." Sakura memandang Aomine. "Dan kamu memilikinya satu dus besar!"

"Aku tidak mungkin membacanya saat dirumah Bakagami itu!"

"Ternyata, Daiki-kun mesum juga."

"Itu untuk kepuasanku, Sakura." Aomine berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Jika kita sudah menikah nanti, mungkin akan lain ceritanya."

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Aomine mendekat. Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dan Sakura tahu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya.

 _Tingtong.._

Hampir saja bibir mereka menyatu, jika bel itu tidak berbunyi.

"Cih, pengganggu." Aomine bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku akan membukakan pintu."

Dan ketika dirinya membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang. Perempatan siku-siku di dahinya melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Ush."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!"

Kagami berdiri dengan wajah tanpa dosa bersama dengan Tatsuya yang tersenyum. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menunjukan apa yang di bawanya.

"Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh. Sakura bilang kamu menyewa apartemen yang baru, jadi kami datang untuk mengunjungimu."

"Kalian?!" Aomine bisa merasakan gendang telinganya pecah ketika mendengar teriakan Sakura. "Aku tidak tahu kalian akan datang."

"Tentu saja kami akan datang, Sakura." Tatsuya tersenyum. "Bagaimana jika aku buatkan makan siang?"

.

.

Aomine hanya duduk dengan wajah yang ditekuk sembari memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Sedangkan Sakura duduk sembari mengganti _channel_ televisi sembari bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Kagami duduk di salah satu sofa dan merasa seperti seorang Jomblo yang menyedihkan. Andaikan saja dia dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya lebih awal pada Sakura, mungkin gadis itu yang akan bersamanya sekarang.

Sedangkan Tatsuya tersenyum diam-diam dan menata makan siang mereka.

"Makan siang sudah siap." Tatsuya tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kita makan."

.

.

Aomine memutar-mutar bola di tangannya. Satu jam yang lalu, kekasihnya pulang bersama dengan dua orang sahabatnya. Sedangkan dirinya merasa suntuk menunggu datangnya pukul sebelas malam.

Dia terlalu meremehkan kekasihnya yang ceria itu. Siapa yang menyangka jika kekasihnya secerdik itu? Memang ini adalah apartemen miliknya, dia membelinya dengan uang hasil balapan yang selalu di dapatkannya.

Di dalam benaknya, dia tidak pernah memikirkan jika kekasihnya akan curiga dengan apartemen yang dibelinya. Siapa yang menyangka jika Sakura akan menanyakan hingga hal yang mendetail seperti itu?

Tidak mau memikirkan segala sesuatu yang tidak penting itu. Aomine memilih bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil helm. Kehidupan malamnya akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

"Salah, bukan begitu caranya."

Aomine menguap malas ketika Sakura mengajari mereka belajar. Ya, tidak hanya dirinya yang ada di apartemennya. Kagami dan Tatsuya juga ada di apartemennya. Bahkan Tatsuya yang jauh di Akita saja menyempatkan datang ke apartemennya.

"Oi, Himuro, kenapa kamu ada disini?" tanya Aomine malas.

"Banyak salju di Akita, Aomine-kun." Tatsuya tersenyum. "Dan setiap salju itu datang selalu menutupi seluruh kota. Jadi, sekolah diliburkan."

"Enak sekali." Kagami meletakan tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Aku bisa membayangkan akan tidur dengan nyenyak ketika libur seperti itu."

"Kenapa kalian malah mengobrol?!" Sakura memandang kesal ketiganya. "Jika kallian sudah bisa mengerjakan soalnya, baru mulai mengobrol!"

Mereka bertiga mendesah malas.

"Hai' sensei."

 **oOo**

Aomine menopangkan dagunya ketika memandang soal di hadapannya. Meski dia sudah belajar keras sekalipun, dia tidak akan mendadak pandai dalam sekejap. Apalagi, balapan semakin seru dan ramai. Dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata selama empat jam sebelum berangkat ke sekolah.

Matanya memandang Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan soal. Dia tidak tahu, sampai kapan akan terus seperti ini.

Tetapi, jika sudah saatnya nanti. Dia akan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Sakura.

.

.

Kagami memandang ponselnya. Besok adalah Ujian Nasional, dimana nyawa mereka dipertaruhkan. Dan selama sebulan sebelum Ujian, dirinya menghentikan kegiatannya bermain basket. Dia menjadi anak baik dengan sekolah, pulang lalu belajar.

Dia tidak ingin bodoh seperti ini terus. Dia ingin menjadi seorang polisi dan dia akan mewujudkan cita-citanya.

Sebenarnya, dia ingin sekali menghubungi Sakura. Tetapi, jam sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Dia yakin, Sakura pasti sudah tertidur sekarang.

Perasaannya berkecamuk. Jadi dia melakukan pertaruhan dan mencoba menelpon Sakura. Jika diangkat maka dia bersyukur, jika tidak dia juga tidak kecewa.

Dan selama sebulan itu pula, dirinya hanya berkirim pesan dengan Sakura dan juga Tatsuya. Keduanya juga sangat sibuk mempersiapkan ujian mereka.

Nada sambung terdengar di seberang telepon.

" _Moshi-moshi, Taiga. Ada apa?"_

Kagami terkejut ketika Sakura mengangkat teleponnya. Segera dia duduk dan merasa gugup.

"Apa kamu sedang tidur? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Telinganya bisa menangkap suara tawa milik Sakura.

" _Tidak. Aku baru selesai mandi. Setelah belajar aku mandi, kamu tidak menggangguku, Taiga." Sakura tertawa. "Ada apa?"_

"Tidak." Suara Kagami tersangkut di tenggorokan. Pemuda berambut merah itu menggaruk belakang lehernya. Dia bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah. "Aku hanya.. merindukanmu."

Terdengar suara tawa Sakura. Kagami tidak bisa menahan rona merah di pipinya.

" _Aku juga merindukanmu," ucap Sakura. "Mungkin kita bisa jalan-jalan setelah ujian."_

"Sebaiknya kamu tidur, Sakura."

" _Kalau begitu kamu juga, Taiga. Begadang itu tidak baik."_

"Ush."

" _Oyasumi, Taiga."_

Kagami merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya dan memandang ponselnya. Apa Sakura tidak tahu, jika kata rindu adalah sesuatu yang sakral untuknya?

 **oOo**

"Apa kalian melihat Daiki-kun?"

"Aomine-kun? Sepertinya dia di atap sekolah."

Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap sekolah. Selama seminggu ini, mereka tidak bertemu. Dia harus belajar begitu pula dengan kekasihnya. Dan Sakura sudah cukup menahan rindunya.

Dan ketika dirinya membuka pintu atap, emeraldnya bisa menangkap Aomine yang sedang berbaring dengan santai.

"Daiki-kun."

Aomine sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat kekasihnya duduk di sampingnya.

"Oh, aku kira ada apa."

Sakura tersenyum dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Aomine. Dia meletakan kepalanya diatas dada bidang kekasihnya sebelum tersenyum.

"Setelah ini, kamu akan melanjutkan kuliahmu dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak tahu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sebelum memandang Aomine.

"Tidak tahu?"

Aomine menerawang jauh. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan tentang masa depannya. Dia mungkin akan terus balapan dan entah bagaimana dengan masa tuanya. Terkadang dia memikirkan untuk kuliah, tetapi apakah dirinya masih pantas untuk kuliah? Dengan semua balapan liar yang dilakukannya?

"Aku malas untuk belajar lagi. Mungkin aku akan bekerja." Aomine melirik kekasihnya. "Kalau dirimu?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan kuliahku di bidang Fotografi." Sakura tersenyum. "Keren, kan?"

"Hmm.." Aomine memejamkan matanya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi suami seorang fotografer."

Mencubit pinggang kekasihnya, kemudian Sakura tertawa. Bertumpu di dada bidang Aomine, Sakura memagut bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Bahkan membuat Aomine membuka matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Daiki-kun!"

Dan Aomine bukannya tidak tahu, jika hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak akan bertahan lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai haiiiiii! Dengan Sakura disini! udah lama banget ya nggak up fict ini.. dan entah kenapa ilhamnya lewat gitu aja dan jadilah yang seperti ini. taraaaaa!**

 **Huhuhuhuhu.. sebenernya pengen up cepet, tapi baru selesai ini. apalagi dengan banyaknya praktikum dan tugas yang membuat waktu buat menulis berkurang :(**

 **Sekian cuapcuap dari Saku. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	8. Chapter 8

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dan PLAGIAT dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **DLDR! Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

"Ssshh.. Aomine-kun..!"

Suara ranjang yang berderit terdengar di sebuah kamar apartemen. Seorang pria berambut biru menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. Punggungnya yang berkulit gelap itu terlihat mengkilap karena keringatnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya menyodok milik wanita dihadapannya. Tetapi dia tidak merasa puas sama sekali.

"Oh, shit!"

Aomine mencengkram dada besar milik wanita dihadapannya sebelum mengeluarkan sperma miliknya. Untungnya dia mengenakan kondom dan tidak takut jika wanita manapun yang ditidurinya akan hamil. Dia selalu bermain aman dimanapun dia berada.

Wanita yang dia gagahi tertidur nyenyak setelah permainannya yang tiada lelah. Menatap jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul empat pagi, Aomine mengenakan celananya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Menuang segelas air dingin ke dalam gelas, dirinya menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. Rasanya tenggorokannya yang kering menjadi segar kembali. Otaknya menjadi lebih jernih dan dia merasa lebih lelah setelah pertarungan ranjangnya.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hatinya.

Bukan Momoi Satsuki, melainkan Haruno Sakura.

Sudah tiga tahun sejak kelulusannya dan saat setelah kelulusannya, dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Dia melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan, bukan karena dirinya tidak mencintai Haruno Sakura lagi, melainkan sebaliknya.

Dia tidak ingin membawa wanitanya masuk ke dalam jurang penuh dosa miliknya. Dia tidak ingin Sakura mengetahui tentang pekerjaannya yang gelap, dia tidak yakin bisa membahagiakan Sakura.

Gadis itu terlalu baik untuknya.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu. Dia akhirnya ikut masuk ke salah satu geng motor dan menjadi ketuanya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya di arena balap. Maka dari itu, semuanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Drifters King._

Dan yang dia dengar, Sakura kini berhasil sebagai fotografer untuk sebuah majalah ternama. Gadisnya akhirnya bisa menemukan cita-citanya dan menggapainya. Dia turut bahagia untuk hal itu.

Meletakan gelasnya di _westafel,_ Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Ada laporan tentang perampokan di distrik C!"

"Tangani masalah ini!"

"Segera ke lokasi kejadian!"

Seorang pria berambut merah meregangkan tangannya yang terasa lelah. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi sudah usai, dia sudah menjalankan _shift_ malam dan berjaga di area sekitar.

Dia mengantuk, tetapi ini belum seberapa. Setelah lulus dari Akademi Kepolisian, dirinya langsung bertugas di Kepolisian Tokyo. Dia sudah terbiasa tidak tidur karena banyaknya kasus kejahatan yang meningkat di Jepang.

Setelah memastikan bahwa _shift_ nya sudah selesai, dirinya segera mengendarai mobilnya menuju apartemennya.

Ya, dirinya adalah Kagami Taiga. Banyak yang tidak mempercayai jika akhirnya dirinya memutuskan masuk ke Akademi Kepolisian setelah lulus dari Seirin High School. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, awalnya dia hanya iseng mendaftarkan dirinya ke Akademi Kepolisian, namun tidak menyangka jika akan diterima.

Himuro Tatsuya, sahabatnya memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang guru Biologi. Sahabatnya itu jenius, jadi dia bisa lulus secara cepat di Universitas ternama di Akita dan memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib di Jepang. Temannya sewaktu di tim basket? Kuroko Tetsuya memutuskan untuk menjadi pelatih basket di Seirin.

Banyak hal tidak terduga yang terjadi selama tiga tahun. Karena tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit untuk menjalani hidupnya.

 _Drrtt.._

Ponselnya bergetar, satu tangannya mengambil ponselnya dan membacanya sekilas.

 _ **Jangan lupa, Taiga. Kita akan makan siang bersama Sakura.**_

Pesan dari sahabatnya. Kagami menatap jam di tangannya. Masih pukul tujuh, masih ada waktu untuk sarapan, mandi lalu tidur sebelum menemui sahabatnya untuk makan siang.

.

.

.

.

"Tunjukan senyumanmu, Hiro-chan."

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar disertai dengan cahaya _flash_ yang menyilaukan mata. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda mengarahkan kameranya untuk mendapatkan segala _angel_ yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Bagus, Hiro-chan."

Dia baru saja lulus sekolah fotografi dan menjadi fotografer majalah ternama. Orang tuanya awalnya tidak setuju ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk menggeluti bidang fotografi. Tetapi lambat laun, orang tuanya mulai mengerti bakat dan minatnya.

"Sampai disini dulu, Hiro-chan!"

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi sebelum meneliti berbagai macam pose yang dapat dia ambil. Memandang arloji di tangannya, sudah waktunya masuk jam makan siang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengeditnya di rumah dan memberikannya pada editor keesokan harinya agar dipilah kemudian diterbitkan.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Maji Burger,_ hanya memakan waktu setengah jam. Dia lebih suka berjalan kaki, meski matahari sedang terik. _Maji Burger_ terlihat cukup ramai meski dia tidak melihat kedua sahabatnya. Dia yakin, keduanya masih terjebak macet atau yang lainnya.

Dia memesan _salad_ dengan ekstra _Cherry,_ sebelum meneliti beberapa foto di kameranya. Banyak sekali foto yang telah dia ambil dan seketika tangannya terhenti di sebuah foto.

Foto dirinya yang tersenyum memakai seragam Akademi Touou dengan pemuda berambut biru di sampingnya.

Aomine Daiki. Mantan kekasihnya. Cinta pertamanya. Masa lalunya.

Dia masih ingat bagaimana senyuman bahagianya terkembang ketika mereka berhasil lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _ **Pengumuman kelulusan sudah di tempel!"**_

 _ **Sakura yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu temannya segera ikut berkerumun dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Papan pengumuman di setiap sekolahnya penuh dengan siswa dan siswi yang ingin mengetahui nasibnya selanjutnya.**_

 _ **Dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, membuatnya sedikit kesusahan untuk melihat papan pengumuman yang dipenuhi lautan manusia. Emeraldnya mencari-cari namanya diantara kerumunan dan menemukan namanya.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura, lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna.**_

 _ **Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna? Dirinya saja tidak menyangkanya. Ini adalah buah dari kerja kerasnya belajar tiada henti.**_

 _ **Kemudian matanya kembali mencari nama kekasihnya. Aomine Daiki lulus dengan nilai yang tidak terlalu buruk. Sakura tidak bisa menahan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dalam hatinya.**_

 _ **Keluar dari lautan manusia yang penuh sesak. Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar.**_

" _ **Moshi-moshi."**_

" _ **Sakura, bagaimana dengan nilaimu?"**_

 _ **Suara itu, Kagami Taiga.**_

" _ **Aku lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan, Taiga! Bagaimana dengan dirimu?"**_

" _ **Etto.. nilaiku tidak terlalu jelek, tetapi aku lulus."**_

" _ **Yokatta." Sakura tersenyum. "Aku harus mencari seseorang, Tiga. Sampai jumpa."**_

 _ **Sakura tidak memikirkan sekitarnya. Sekarang, dia harus mencari kekasihnya.**_

 _ **Berdesak-desakan dengan siswa dan siswi yang merasa euphoria. Sakura berlari menuju atap sekolah dan membuka pintunya. Emeraldnya bisa melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tidur dengan nyaman.**_

" _ **Daiki-kun!" Sakura berjalan mendekat. "Hasil kelulusan kita sudah keluar!"**_

 _ **Aomine sedikit membuka matanya sebelum memejamkannya kembali.**_

" _ **Lalu?"**_

 _ **Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.**_

" _ **Kamu tidak mau mengetahuinya?"**_

" _ **Tidak. Aku sudah tahu hasilnya jika aku lulus."**_

" _ **Percaya diri sekali," cibir Sakura. "Buka matamu, Daiki-kun!"**_

" _ **Jika aku membuka mataku, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas celana dalammu!"**_

 _ **Merasakan pipinya merona merah, Sakura merapatkan roknya.**_

" _ **Daiki-kun mesum!"**_

 _ **Tangannya seketika di tarik dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh. Sakura bisa merasakan kepalanya mendarat di dada bidang milik Aomine. Bahkan, hidungnya bisa mencium aroma parfum yang biasa dikenakan kekasihnya.**_

" _ **Daripada kamu hanya mengoceh tidak jelas, lebih baik temani aku tidur."**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan Aomine kepadanya. Aomine sendiri menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus.**_

" _ **Daiki-kun, jantungmu berdegub dengan kencang."**_

 _ **Sialan!**_

 _ **Sakura terkikik geli. Dia menyukai moment-moment seperti ini dan berharap waktu akan berhenti, membiarkannya lebih lama berada dalam posisi seperti ini.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura meletakan kameranya ketika sahabatnya berjalan mendekat. Himuro Tatsuya tampak gagah dengan setelan jas yang dikenakannya. Dulu, dia selalu berkhayal tentang pekerjaan yang akan dilakukan oleh Tatsuya. Dia tidak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu akan menjadi seorang guru.

"Setelan jas itu tampak pantas untukmu, Tatsuya."

"Benarkah? Senang mendengarnya." Tatsuya duduk dihadapan Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tapi aku menikmatinya."

Sebuah mobil terparkir di halaman _Maji Burger._ Seorang pria dengan kaos hitam dan celana jeans turun dari dalam mobilnya. Tubuhnya yang berotot terlihat jelas dibalik kaos hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Dia datang," ucap Tatsuya.

Kagami Taiga tampak tampan dan Sakura tidak mengenalinya. Jika bukan karena garis wajahnya yang khas dan rambutnya, Sakura tidak akan mengenalinya.

"Taiga!"

Kagami berjalan mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Tatsuya.

"Aku pesan sepuluh burger."

"Nafsu makanmu tidak berubah," cibir Sakura. "Bagaimana dengan Akademi Kepolisian? Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka jika kamu akan diterima disana."

"Aku sedang beruntung, Sakura." Kagami meminum soda milik Tatsuya.

"Heeh.. tentu saja, mana mungkin Bakagami sepertimu bisa lolos ujian seperti ini."

Mereka semua tertawa. Rasanya sudah sangat lama sekali mereka tidak seperti ini.

Ponsel milik Kagami berbunyi, pria berambut merah itu mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Moshi-moshi."

" _Kita akan melakukan penyergapan bagi geng motor yang meresahkan. Kita sudah mendapat informasi dimana mereka akan beraksi."_

"Hai'"

Mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Kagami memandang Sakura.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat sibuk sekali," ucap Sakura.

"Ya begitulah." Kagami tersenyum. "Mau nonton? Aku masih memiliki waktu sebelum mulai bekerja."

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu jika bioskop ramai pada hari kerja seperti ini. Tatsuya tidak bisa ikut karena ada urusan dengan beberapa muridnya yang terlibat perkelahian. Tetapi Kagami tidak sebodoh yang dulu, dia tahu Tatsuya ingin memberikannya kesempatan berbincang pada Sakura.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang sedikit. Kagami hanya diberikan waktu liburan natal untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura, karena sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu akan menghabiskan natal di Amerika.

"Aku dengar, kamu sudah putus dengan Aomine." Kagami membuka pembicaraan.

"Um.. ya." Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

"Tempo hari aku bertemu dengan Kuroko dan dia menceritakan tentang hubunganmu dan Aomine yang kandas."

"Taiga, kamu masih bodoh ya?" Sakura memandang Kagami. "Tidak bisakah kamu membaca situasi? Kita sedang di bioskop untuk menonton film, kenapa kita membicarakan orang yang sudah menjadi masa laluku?"

Kagami ingin mengatakan, _jika artinya dia masih memiliki kesempatan._ Tetapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Mereka mendapatkan kursi paling belakang. Film yang akan mereka tonton kali ini adalah film _romance._ Dia tidak terlalu suka dengan genre film ini, tetapi dia membiarkan Sakura memilih apa yang dia inginkan.

Tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Mata miliknya melirik tangan Sakura. Entah mengapa, tangannya bergerak sendiri dan mengganggam tangan mungil milik Sakura.

Sakura merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Dia ingin menarik tangannya, namun entah mengapa tangannya merasa kaku. Jadi, dia hanya membiarkan Kagami memegang tangannya, hingga film yang diputar berakhir.

 **oOo**

Aomine melepas helmnya disertai dengan sorakan kemenangan disekitarnya. Dia memenangkan pertandingan lagi dan tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Karena, yang bisa mengalahkannya hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Kau hebat, Aomine-kun." Seorang wanita mencium bibirnya. "Bagaimana jika kita berpesta?"

 _Tawaran yang menarik._

Aomine mencium bibir wanita itu dengan lebih ganas.

" _Anything for you."_

Lampu yang berkedip-kedip terlihat dari kejauhan. Suara sirine menandakan jika ada polisi yang datang.

"Polisi datang!"

Aomine melepaskan pagutannya dan mendorong wanita itu sebelum naik keatas motornya. Semua orang menyelamatkan dirinya dari polisi yang mendekat.

Suara deru motor terdengar memenuhi jalanan. Aomine segera melajukan motornya menuju gang-gang sempit. Tidak ada pilihan lain untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi.

Mematikan mesin motornya, Aomine menuntunnya masuk ke dalam sebuah pekarangan rumah. Rumah yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya. Memarkir motornya dan memastikan semuanya aman, Aomine mengetuk pintu rumah dihadapannya.

"Sebentar."

Seorang wanita membukakan pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya terlihat bahwa dirinya sudah terlelap tidur sebelum dirinya datang.

"Daiki-kun?"

Sakura benar-benar terkejut melihat siapa yang muncul di rumahnya. Mantan kekasihnya tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahnya, apalagi ini tengah malam.

"Boleh aku masuk? Aku kedinginan." Aomine memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh.. oh.." Sakura merasa seperti orang bodoh. Dia menyingkir agar mantan kekasihnya bisa masuk.

"Apa orang tuamu ada di rumah?" tanya Aomine.

"Eh... mereka sedang keluar kota. Mau sesuatu? Biar aku buatkan ocha hangat."

Aomine membiarkan Sakura menuju dapur untuk membuatkan ocha hangat untuknya. Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Dia sengaja berasalan untuk membuat ocha agar bisa menata kembali detak jantungnya.

Dan juga hatinya.

Kembali dengan dua gelas ocha hangat, Sakura juga membawa beberapa makanan ringan yang dia miliki.

"Kenapa kamu kesini malam-malam, Daiki-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya malas pulang ke apartemenku. Aku sehabis dari tempat salah satu temanku dan aku mampir kesini." Aomine meneguk ocha hangatnya. "Sepertinya, karirmu cukup sukses."

"Eh?" Sakura bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah.

Aomine menunjuk beberapa foto yang terpasang di dinding dengan kepalanya. Sakura memandang beberapa foto hasil jepretannya yang dia tempel di dinding ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Daiki-kun?"

Mengangkat bahunya, Aomine menjawab.

"Ya seperti inilah."

Banyak sekali tanda tanya di dalam otaknya. Emeraldnya memandang Aomine, pakaiannya lebih menunjukan pada anak _geng_ dari pada seorang pekerja kantoran atau apapun itu. Dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Aomine, tetapi dadanya terasa sesak.

"Bolehkah aku menginap di rumahmu?"

"Hah?" Sakura merasa banyak sekali kejutan yang dia dapatkan hari ini.

Sakura bisa merasakan Aomine memeluknya. Harum maskulin milik Aomine masih sama seperti yang dulu. Sejenak, Sakura seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

"Daiki-kun?"

Aomine melepaskan pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Biarkan malam ini kita bersatu, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Oh.. Daiki-kunh.."

Sakura tidak tahu, sejak kapan seluruh pakaiannya tergeletak di lantai. Tubuhnya berkeringat dan berbagai bercak merah terdapat di tubuhnya. Puting payudaranya mengeras karena menerima berbagai rangsangan yang diberikan Aomine.

Suara desahannya tak henti-hentinya terdengar, apalagi ketika Aomine dengan semangat menyodok miliknya yang kecil. Aomine memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan miliknya dijepit dengan keras oleh milik Sakura.

"Sial! Milikmu sangat sempit, Sakura!" Aomine semakin bersemangat menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur.

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menerima segala kenikmatan yang diberikan Aomine. Dia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Aomine dan mendesah dengan keras. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarnya, orang tuanya sedang berada di luar negeri. Dia tidak perlu khawatir tentang volume suaranya.

"Oh shit.. sialan!"

"Daiki-kunh.. sedikit lagi.. sedikit lagi.."

Aomine menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Semakin cepat hingga spermanya menyembur bersamaan dengan cairan cinta milik Sakura.

.

.

Aomine membuka matanya ketika jam menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Cahaya matahari samar-samar masuk melalui celah jendela kamar milik Sakura. Mendudukan dirinya, Aomine mencoba untuk tidak membangunkan Sakura yang terlelap akibat permainan kasar miliknya.

Memakai celananya, Aomine memandang sekeliling kamar Sakura. Kamar ini benar-benar mencerminkan sosok wanita itu. Wanita? Setelah malam panas mereka, Sakura resmi menjadi wanita seutuhnya.

Kemudian, matanya terpaku pada bingkai foto yang diletakan di salah satu meja. Foto dirinya dan Sakura yang tersenyum. Aomine masih ingat jelas, foto itu diambil saat dirinya bertanding melawan Seirin. Meski saat itu, dia masih belum bisa mengalahkan Kagami.

Mengingat masa lalunya membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Dia merasa menyesal telah melakukan hubungan yang lebih jauh pada Sakura. Namun, nasi telah menjadi bubur, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Dia hanya tidak ingin melibatkan Sakura dalam pekerjaan gelapnya.

"Daiki-kun, kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Mengucek matanya, Sakura mendudukan dirinya. Satu tangannya memegang selimutnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Sakura." Aomine mengenakan jaketnya.

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut denganmu? Aku mencintaimu, Daiki-kun."

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya membuka pintu kamar Sakura.

"Tapi aku tidak mencintaimu, Sakura." Aomine melirik Sakura. "Kamu terlalu bodoh untuk menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku, karena aku tidak pernah mencintaimu setelah hubungan kita berakhir."

Aomine menutup pintu kamar milik Sakura ketika mendengar suara tangisan dari dalam. Dia mencoba menutup telinganya ketika mendengar tangisan pilu milik Sakura.

Dan pagi hari itu juga, pertama kali punggungnya bergetar.

.

.

.

Kagami menguap dengan malas. Salah satu rekannya sedang menginterogasi salah seorang anggota geng motor yang tertangkap semalam. Mereka hanya perlu nama ketua yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini.

Pintu ruangan dibuka dan Kagami menatap rekannya.

"Hiro, bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Kagami.

"Dia mau mengaku dan ini nama ketua geng itu."

Menerima kertas berisi tulisan dari tangan rekannya. Kagami membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin!"

.

.

.

.

Aomine mengendarai motornya menuju Kyoto. Tidak ada jalan lain selain kabur. Meskipun otaknya pas-pasan, tetapi dia bisa memperkirakan jika polisi sudah mencium jejaknya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain bersembunyi di tempat yang aman.

Untungnya, dia memiliki sebuah Apartemen yang bukan diatasnamakan dirinya. Tentu saja dengan menyogok beberapa temannya, dia berhasil mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara.

Meski dia tahu, polisi akan menangkapnya cepat atau lambat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Alohaaaa! Nggak nyangka akhirnya bisa selesai juga wkwkwkwk.. padahal Saku lagi sakit, tapi tetep aja tangannya gabisa diem buat nulis sesuatu wkwkwkwk..**

 **Ada yang aneh nggak sih? Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran buat yang beginian aja.. entah kenapa.. :3 kayaknya udah mendekati tamat ya wkkwkwkwk..**

 **Sekian cuap-cuap aneh dari Saku, sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	9. Chapter 9

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**_

 **Selamat Membaca!**

Sakura membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Rasanya seperti mimpi, dia bertemu dengan Aomine dan saling melepas rindu. Mereka berbagi saliva berbagi desahan dan juga erangan. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya pelukan Aomine.

Tetapi, pria itu hanyalah pria brengsek yang telah mengambil kesuciannya. Dan entah mengapa, Sakura bahkan tidak bisa membencinya. Sakura tidak pernah bisa untuk membenci Aomine meski sebenarnya dia ingin.

Bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, Sakura mengikat rambutnya dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan pria brengsek semacam Aomine.

.

.

"Kagami, sebaiknya kamu pulang."

Kagami Taiga mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang temannya. Mengusap wajahnya, dia baru menyadari jika matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit.

"Hiro, aku pikir siapa." Kagami mengusap wajahnya.

"Kamu sepertinya ingin sekali menangkap orang ini." Hiro menunjuk berkas yang ada di meja milik Kagami.

"Aku memang sangat ingin menangkapnya." Kagami bangkit dan meregangkan ototnya. "Sebaiknya aku pulang."

"Hati-hati Kagami."

Kagami melambaikan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia memandang jam yang menunjukan pukul empat pagi dan baru menyadari jika dia belum memejamkan matanya barang sedikit pun. Sebenarnya dia bisa tidak tidur selama dua hari, tetapi entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lelah.

Menghidupkan ponselnya, beberapa pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Kemudian matanya membaca sebuah pesan dari salah satu sahabatnya.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Taiga, apa kamu sudah makan? Jika kamu sedang dinas malam, jangan lupa untuk minum vitamin.**_

Pesan itu dikirimkan enam jam yang lalu, saat dirinya sedang sibuk mencari ketua geng motor yang meresahkan. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura jika mengetahui siapa yang menjadi ketuanya.

.

.

.

Suara televisi terdengar samar-samar di sebuah apartemen kecil di Kyoto. Seorang pria berkulit coklat mematikan rokok yang dihisapnya sebelum meminum bir dari kaleng miliknya. Matanya memandang televisi tanpa minat.

 _ **"Polisi masih memburu pria yang menjadi ketua dari geng motor yang meresahkan warga Jepang. Kami masih mencoba melacaknya dan untuk saat ini, kami masih merahasiakan namanya."**_

Aomine Daiki menghela napas panjang dan mematikan televisi. Bangkit dari kursi malasnya, Aomine membuang kaleng birnya ke tempat sampah dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dia tidak bisa terus menerus bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai polisi menemukannya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terkejutnya wanita itu ketika mengetahui jika dia adalah ketua geng motor yang menjadi buronan.

Merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya. Aomine mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Yak, pertahankan posemu, Yuki-chan!"

Suara kamera pemotretan terdengar di dalam studio. Seorang wanita berambut pink berdiri dan mencoba mencari _angel_ yang pas untuk pemotretan kali ini. Tema untuk majalah Bulan ini adalah pakaian musim semi dan dia harus bekerja dengan maksimal.

Pintu studio terbuka dan seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang sang fotografer.

"Sakura, beristirahatlah dulu." suara Tsunade selaku direktur majalah terdengar. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Tsunade-san?"

"Wajahmu sangat pucat." Tsunade memandang modelnya. "Yuki, sebaiknya kamu makan siang dulu."

Sakura meletakan kameranya dan duduk di samping direkturnya. Dia tahu, jika Tsunade ingin berbicara serius dengannya.

"Tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari ini kerjamu menurun dan sepertinya kamu sedang sakit, ada apa? Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada, Tsunade-san."

"Apa ini karena kedua orang tuamu yang pindah ke Hokkaido? Kamu merindukan mereka? Jika kamu mau, kamu boleh meninggalkan pekerjaanmu sementara dan menemui kedua orang tuamu."

"Tidak, Tsunade-san. Saya harus bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan ini."

"Kamu sudah bekerja selama ini dengan baik. Aku rasa kamu butuh sedikit istirahat dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Menarik napas panjang, Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Dia membaca pesan yang masuk. Mungkin direkturnya benar, dia membutuhkan sebuah istirahat sejenak.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kereta terakhir yang membawanya dan dia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Rasanya akhir-akhir ini dia sangat lelah dan tubuhnya sering sekali lemas. Dia tidak bisa bekerja secara profesional.

Rasanya suasana lebih sepi dari biasanya. Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat rumahnya dan seseorang berdiri menyandar pada tembok rumahnya. Dari rambutnya yang berwarna merah, Sakura tahu siapa itu.

"Taiga?"

Kagami berdiri dengan sebuah jaket dan celana jeans. Dengan pakaian santainya, tidak ada yang tahu jika pria itu adalah seorang polisi yang hebat.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tadi ke kantormu dan Tsunade-san bilang kamu sudah pulang. Aku menelponmu tapi ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Aku baru ingat jika ponselku mati saat aku mau pulang tadi." Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Masuklah, akan aku buatkan sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Kagami melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di salah satu rak yang ada di dekat pintu. Dia sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah milik Sakura. Bahkan memejamkan mata pun dia hafal seluruh letak barang-barang yang ada.

"Aku sedang memanaskan air. Sepertinya pekerjaanmu sangat melelahkan, Taiga." Sakura berjalan mendekati Kagami yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Lihatlah wajahmu ini, Taiga. Pucat sekali."

Pria berambut merah itu membiarkan Sakura mengelus pipinya sebelum tangannya menyentuh jemari milik Sakura. Kagami menggenggamnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

"Taiga-"

Kata-kata yang akan diucapkan Sakura menghilang ketika sebuah benda kenyal memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kagami mencium bibirnya dan pria itu tampak mengkhayatinya. Terlihat bagaimana Kagami memejamkan matanya.

Sepersekian detik dia bagaikan hanyut dalam perasaan Kagami. Kemudian tangannya mendorong dada bidang Kagami hingga membuat jembatan saliva diantara mereka.

"Taiga, apa yang kamu lakukan?" Sakura memandang Kagami. Dia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika terdengar suara air yang mendidih. "Akan aku buatkan kopi."

Sedangkan Kagami bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan merutuki kebodohannya. Saat melihat bagaimana Sakura perhatian padanya, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menciumnya. Sial. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Kau bodoh, _bakagami."_

 **oOo**

Suasana Tokyo di malam hari tidak pernah sepi. Sakura berjalan keluar dari supermarket dan membawa beberapa bahan makanan untuk kedua sahabatnya. Kagami mengiriminya pesan dan mengajaknya untuk menginap di apartemennya apalagi Tatsuya juga sedang libur. Dia tidak masalah dengan hal itu.

Sebenarnya, dia merasa canggung bertemu dengan Kagami. Setelah insiden Kagami menciumnya, merek tidak melakukan apapun. Sakura membuatkan Kagami kopi dan mereka nonton film bersama dalam keheningan. Tidak ada yang berbicara karena dirinya sendiri masih merasa gugup dengan ciuman yang diberikan Kagami.

Dia ingin menanyakan apa arti ciuman yang diberikan Kagami. Tetapi, tidak mungkin dia menanyakannya. Dia merasa sangat malu. Memikirkan ciuman mereka saja sudah membuatnya malu, apalagi jika dia menanyakannya.

Menuruni tangga, Sakura sampai di stasiun bawah tanah yang akan membawanya menuju kediaman Kagami. Mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi, Sakura menerawang jauh.

Entah mengapa dia tidak bisa melupakan Aomine barang sedetikpun. Dia tidak menyesal ketika menyerahkan apa yang dimilikinya kepada Aomine. Dan ketika pria itu membuangnya, dia bahkan tidak bisa membencinya. Dan itu menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba perutnya menjadi tegang. Mengusap perutnya, Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ada yang lebih dia takutkan dari pada ini. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu muntah di pagi hari dan rasa takut menyergapnya.

Apakah mungkin-

Lamunannya buyar ketika kereta yang akan membawanya datang. Tangannya membawa beberapa barang-barangnya dan masuk ke dalam kereta yang cukup ramai.

.

.

 _Ting tong.._

Kediaman tempat Kagami tinggal sudah cukup sepi saat Sakura sampai. Dia menekan tombol bel dan menunggu sahabatnya itu membukakan pintu. Tak berapa lama, Tatsuya muncul dengan pakaian santainya.

"Sakura? Aku baru saja akan menelponmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku membawa beberapa makanan ringan." Sakura menunjukan kantong plastik di tangannya.

"Masuklah, Taiga sedang membuatkan _chicken pie_ kesukaanmu."

"Benarkah? Permisi!"

Sakura melepas sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan hidungnya kembang kempis mencium bau harum masakan yang menggugah seleranya.

"Taiga!"

Kagami sedang memasak pie menolehkan kepalanya. Dia tersenyum memandang Sakura yang berdiri diambang pintu dapur dengan pakaian kerja miliknya.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan ringan." Sakura meletakan kantung plastik yang dibawanya ke atas meja.

Kagami tampak gagah dengan apron yang membalut tubuhnya. Beberapa wanita mungkin akan tergila-gila, andaikan sahabatnya itu tidak bodoh.

"Duduklah, Sakura. Aku membuatkanmu pie kesukaanmu. Sebentar lagi selesai."

Tersenyum, Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dan menopangkan dagunya. Apron yang dikenakan Kagami bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan otot-otot yang terbentuk akibat latihan yang dilakukannya.

"Sudah siap." Kagami meletakan _chicken pie_ kesukaannya _._ Sedangkan Tatsuya duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Apa kamu akan menginap malam ini?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Tentu saja." Sakura memasukan potongan pie ke dalam mulutnya. "Oh ya, aku ingin mandi. Dimana kamar mandinya?"

.

.

.

Sakura melepas pakaiannya dan menghidupkan air hingga memenuhi _bathup._ Setelah air cukup penuh, Sakura masuk ke dalam _bathup_ dan merasakan air hangat menghilangkan seluruh rasa lelahnya. Rasanya air hangat itu seperti masuk ke dalam tulang-tulangnya yang lelah.

Memejamkan matanya, Sakura menikmati waktunya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa senyaman ini. Semenjak Aomine meninggalkannya, rasanya dia begitu hancur. Begitu kejamkah pria itu hingga membuat hatinya hancur?

Dan Sakura kalah dengan rasa lelah yang dirasakannya.

.

.

"Nona Sakura hanya kelelahan saja."

Sakura sedikit membuka matanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya membuatnya harus sedikit beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya. Emeraldnya samar-samar bisa melihat Tatsuya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Tatsuya?"

"Kamu sudah bangun? Ada yang sakit?"

Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Tatsuya, Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi padanya. Seingatnya dia sedang berendam di dalam _bathup_ dan menikmati air hangat. Lalu kenapa dirinya sekarang ada di ranjang?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Kamu pingsan di dalam _bathup._ " Tatsuya mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang.

"Benarkah?"

Kagami masuk ke dalam kamar dan memandang Sakura. Wanita berambut merah muda itu merasakan sebuah firasat saat memandang mata Kagami.

"Sakura, katakan siapa ayah dari bayi yang sedang kamu kandung."

.

.

.

Aomine membuka matanya ketika mendegar sebuah suara yang mencurigakan. Dengan mata yang waspada, Aomine mengambil jaket dan memakainya. Dia harus waspada karena instingnya mengatakan sesuatu akan terjadi.

"Tuan Takashi, apa anda di dalam?"

Suara itu adalah suara pemilik apartemennya. Aomine berjalan mendekati pintu tetapi tidak membukanya.

"Ada apa, Aoyama-san?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan soal kerusakan pipa air."

Aomine tidak merasa curiga sedikit pun, karena memang pipa air di tempatnya mati. Tetapi, kenapa harus pukul tiga pagi?

Sedikit waspada, Aomine membuka pintu apartemennya. Tiba-tiba saja dia terdorong jatuh dan kejadiannya sangat cepat. Seorang polisi sudah menindihinya dan memborgol tangannya.

"Aomine Daiki, kau ditangkap!"

.

.

.

.

"Ayah dari bayi yang aku kandung? Jadi maksudmu-"

"Sakura, dokter mengatakan jika kamu sedang hamil delapan minggu. Kami hanya ingin tahu siapa yang melakukan ini padamu. Dan kenapa kamu tidak mengatakannya padaku."

"Taiga, aku memiliki alasan tersendiri." Sakura menundukan kepalanya.

"Sakura, pikirkan hal ini. Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu akan melakukannya dengan seseorang hingga hamil. Apakah dia mengetahui jika kamu hamil?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Tidak." Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Dia bahkan meninggalkanku setelah kami melakukannya."

"Bajingan itu." Kagami merasakan darahnya mendidih.

Emosi Kagami menyurut ketika ponselnya berbunyi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

 _"Kami berhasil menangkap Aomine Daiki."_

"Aku akan kesana." Kagami memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai, Sakura. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang."

"Taiga, tunggu." Sakura menatap teman semasa kecilnya itu. "Aku mendengar nama Aomine tadi, apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Haruskah Kagami mengatakan yang sebenarnya?

.

.

.

.

 _Pengap. Sunyi. Gelap._

Aomine duduk di sebuah sel dan hanya dirinya sendiri yang ada disana. Polisi sengaja menempatkannya dalam suatu sel tersendiri entah apa maksudnya. Dia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dia yakin ada polisi yang datang untuk melihatnya.

"Aomine Daiki." Kagami memandang Aomine yang duduk di dalam sel miliknya.

"Oh kau, Kagami. Lama tidak berjumpa." Aomine menyapa dengan cuek seperti biasanya. "Jadi, sekarang kau menjadi polisi?"

Mengabaikan perkataan Aomine, Kagami melanjutkan.

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu."

Aomine bisa melihat seorang wanita muda berjalan mendekat dengan gaun berwarna pink. Aomine benar-benar tidak mengharapkan kedatangannya. Dan sekarang wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya.

"Daiki-kun, aku datang untuk menjengukmu." Sakura tersenyum. "Kenapa kamu menjadi seperti ini, Daiki-kun?"

Aomine tidak paham seberapa bodohnya wanita dihadapanya ini. Bagaimana mungkin setelah semua yang dilakukannya. Setelah semua luka itu, wanita itu masih ada disini dan menemuinya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini, Sakura?"

"Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu, Daiki-kun." Sakura mencoba tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kamu bukanlah orang yang jahat, Daiki-kun. Ketika kamu meninggalkanku malam itu, kamu hanya tidak ingin membahayakanku, kan?"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa memandang Sakura dengan rasa sesak yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya.

"Ini makanan untukmu, Daiki-kun."

Sebuah kotak makan diletakan di dekatnya.

"Aku akan pulang. Besok aku akan datang lagi."

Kagami tidak banyak bicara memandang interaksi keduanya. Setelah Sakura bangkit, dia membantu teman semasa kecilnya itu dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Aomine hanya bisa memandang Sakura sebelum dadanya terasa sesak dan punggungnya bergetar.

"Bodoh! Bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima Kasih, Kuroko sensei."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Kuroko sensei."

Kuroko tersenyum memandang murid-muridnya yang melambaikan tangannya. Seirin sudah sepi dan hanya beberapa murid yang tinggal. Termasuk klub basket yang diajarnya.

Sekarang dia menjadi pelatih basket di sekolahnya dulu dan dia menyukainya. Dia menerapkan apa yang pelatihnya dulu ajarkan padanya. Bahkan beberapa piala dan medali yang dia dapatkan masih tersimpan rapi di rumahnya.

"Tetsuya."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Kuroko bisa memandang seorang pria dengan setelan jas berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kita perlu bicara sebentar, Kuroko."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

Halo halo halo halo! Adakah yang ingat dengan fict ini? Akhirnya bisa mendapatkan mood untuk chap ini meski dengan susah payah.. Hihihihi..

Oh ya, apalagi ya? Mungkin untuk fict lainnya upnya agak lama dikarenakan besok adalah minggu-minggu dimana Ujian praktik menunggu dan UAS.. Tapi diusahakan tetap mencicil.. :D

Sekian cuapcuap dari Saku, tinggalkan review dan sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya!

-Aomine Sakura-


	10. Chapter 10

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN! JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca!**

 **oOo**

Aomine Daiki memejamkan matanya. Kedatangan Sakura kemarin membawakannya makanan benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Kenapa.. Kenapa wanita itu tidak membencinya? Kenapa? Padahal dia telah melukai wanitanya.

Dia sengaja menyakiti Sakura agar wanita itu berhenti berharap padanya. Karena dia sadar, dia bukanlah sosok pria yang baik untuk Sakura. Dia tidak mau Sakura hidup bersama dengan pria brengsek sepertinya.

Di tengah suasana yang sunyi dan pengap itu, dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki. Dari kejauhan, seorang perwira polisi datang.

"Aomine Daiki, kamu kedatangan tamu."

.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Taiga."

Sakura membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami. Pria berambut merah itu memaksanya untuk tinggal bersama selama kehamilannya. Sahabatnya itu mengkhawatirkan kondisinya.

"Kamu bisa memakai kamar milik Alex." Kagami membuka kamar yang biasa digunakan gurunya ketika berkunjung ke Jepang.

"Aku jadi rindu dengan Alex." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di ranjang. "Bagaimana ya, kabarnya?"

Kagami menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Apakah sebegitu Sakura mencintai Aomine hingga rela mengorbankan segalanya?

Pada akhirnya, Sakura berniat tidak akan mengatakan semuanya pada Aomine. Dia akan menyimpan semuanya sendiri dan membesarkan buah hatinya sendiri.

Andaikan Sakura tahu, dia bahkan rela membesarkan bayi Sakura meski itu bukan darah dagingnya.

"Taiga, kamu melamun."

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kagami mengusap belakang kepalanya.

"Aku akan bekerja, sebentar lagi Tatsuya akan datang."

Sakura tersenyum pahit ketika Kagami meninggalkannya seorang diri.

.

.

"Akashi, Tetsu."

Aomine tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya. Mantan kapten dan mantan rekan di tim basketnya datang menjenguknya.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Daiki?" tanya Akashi.

Aomine tidak menjawab. Dia tidak memperkirakan jika sahabat-sahabatnya akan menjenguknya.

"Aomine-kun, aku kecewa padamu."

Uhuk! Kuroko masih saja seperti biasanya. Kata-katanya masih saja membuatnya tersinggung.

"Yang dikatakan Tetsu ada benarnya, Daiki. Kenapa kamu jadi seperti ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Apa itu semua penting bagi kalian?"

"Kami peduli padamu, Daiki." Akashi menghela napas panjang. "Jika ini untuk pelarianmu, aku yakin Satsuki pasti akan kecewa. Apa kamu tidak berfikir, jika Sakura juga akan kecewa."

Akashi terlihat dewasa. Aomine tidak tahu jika pengusaha sekelas Akashi yang dulunya selalu berteman dengan gunting dapat menjadi bijaksana seperti ini. Akashi benar-benar telah berubah.

"Aku yakin jika kamu juga mencintai Sakura." Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan meminta Shintarou sebagai pengacara untuk mengambil alih kasusmu. Aku berharap hukumanmu tidak akan berat."

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Aomine tahu, jika Kuroko pasti benar-benar kecewa padanya. Mungkin tidak hanya Kuroko, tetapi semua orang yang peduli padanya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor," ucap Akashi. "Ayo, Tetsu."

Menundukan kepalanya, Aomine memandang lantai dingin yang sekarang akan menjadi kamarnya. Bodoh. Dia memang bodoh dan tidak pernah berfikir panjang.

"Tunggu, Tetsu, Akashi."

Langkah Akashi maupun Kuroko terhenti. Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Aomine.

"Maaf dan terima Kasih untuk semuanya."

Akashi tersenyum tipis begitu pula dengan Kuroko.

"Aku yang akan mengurus semuanya, Daiki. Kamu tenang saja."

Aomine tidak tahu betapa menyesalnya dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa buta hanya karena dia adalah seorang anak _broken home_ yang tidak mendapatkan Kasih sayang? Dia frustasi ketika Momoi Satsuki meninggalkannya dan dia tidak peduli pada sekitarnya.

Dia merindukan Sakura.

.

.

.

Kagami mengusap wajahnya lelah. Sebagai seorang penegak keadilan, terkadang pekerjaannya tidaklah mudah. Dia harus berurusan dengan penjahat atau orang yang menyebalkan. Tetapi dia menyukai pekerjaannya.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemennya, Kagami memijat pundaknya yang terasa kaku. Dia menekan tombol sepuluh di dalam lift.

Dia mengunjungi Aomine tadi. Dia dengar jika Akashi dan Kuroko datang untuk menjenguk Aomine. Dan ketika dia datang untuk melihat bagaimana kondisinya, Aomine tampak tenang. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang tampak frustasi.

Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan keduanya pada Aomine, tetapi selama itu membuat Aomine tersadar dia tidak akan banyak bicara.

Apartemennya tampak sepi saat dia datang. Tatsuya pasti sudah tidur begitu pula dengan Sakura. Meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Kemudian matanya memandang meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Oh Taiga." Tatsuya keluar dari kamarnya. "Aku pikir siapa."

"Makanan ini.." Kagami menunjuk makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Sakura memaksa untuk memasakan makanan untukmu."

Kagami tertegun sejenak. Dia melempar jaketnya sembarangan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sakura. Dia membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan agar tidak membuat keributan ataupun membangunkan wanita yang sedang mengandung itu.

Matanya memandang Sakura yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyak. Jika dia boleh jujur, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk wanitanya. Dia sangat menyayangi Sakura. Tetapi dia tahu, jika dia tidak memiliki tempat di hati wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka matanya ketika cahaya masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Ah bukan. Ini kamar milik Alex, sekarang dia ada di apartemen Kagami. Mendudukan dirinya, Sakura mengusap kepalanya sebelum rasa mual kembali menyerangnya. Dia berlari keluar menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Ah. Morning Sickness benar-benar menyiksanya.

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Tatsuya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menghampirinya yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya. Pria berambut hitam itu memijat tengkuk Sakura dan membiarkan Sakura membasuh mulutnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tatsuya." Sakura tersenym sumbang.

Entah mengapa pagi ini perutnya terasa sangat tegang.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan, Taiga sudah membuatkanmu sarapan." Tatsuya membantu Sakura berjalan.

"Terima Kasih, Tatsuya."

Mereka berjalan menuju meja makan dan menemukan Kagami sedang memasak bubur. Tercium dari baunya yang menggugah selera. Di meja makan sudah ada segelas susu dan dua cangkir kopi. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi dan meneguk susu yang ada di gelas.

"Ini bubur untukmu, Sakura. Aku sengaja membuatkan khusus untuk ibu hamil."

Sakura memandang semangkuk bubur yang ada di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar bersyukur memiliki kedua sahabat seperti Kagami dan juga Tatsuya. Jika bukan karena mereka, mungkin dia tidak akan kuat bertahan.

"Taiga, apa kamu akan bekerja?" tanya Sakura.

Kagami yang mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Sakura memandang sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau menemui Daiki-kun."

.

.

.

Aomine membuka matanya dan merasakan rasa dingin menusuk tulangnya. Penjara sangat pengap dan dingin. Dia merindukan rumahnya dan merindukan tempat tinggalnya yang hangat. Dia mengakui jika dirinya bodoh dan gegabah. Dan sekarang dirinya ada disini untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaannya. Ibunya menikah lagi dan tinggal di Amerika, begitu pula dengan ayahnya. Dilahirkan di keluarga _broken home_ membuatnya jarang mendapatkan Kasih sayang dan perhatian.

Lalu pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu. Sudah lama Momoi Satsuki meninggalkannya. Dan dia bahkan sudah lupa, kapan terakhir kali dia mengunjungi makam teman semasa kecilnya itu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya.

Dan juga Haruno Sakura.

"Aomine Daiki." seorang perwira polisi masuk. "Kamu mendapatkan tamu."

Sakura muncul dengan gaun pink berwarna pink. Wanita itu tersenyum, tetapi Aomine tahu jika terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu. Karena wajah itu sangat pucat meski sudah ditutupi dengan make up.

"Sakura, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Ditanya seperti itu membuat Sakura menjadi salah tingkah. Haruskah dia menjawab jika sebenarnya semuanya tidaklah baik-baik saja?

"Aku baik-baik saja, Daiki-kun." Sakura mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. "Aku membuatkanmu makanan. Aku tahu, jika makanan penjara pastilah tidak enak."

Aomine memandang kotak bekal yang diberikan Sakura. Perasaan sesak itu kembali datang. Bagaimana bisa dia menyakiti hati wanita sebaik Sakura? Wanita itu sudah seperti malaikat baginya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Kamu bicara apa, Daiki-kun?" Sakura tersenyum. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Dia tidak pernah paham terbuat dari apakah hati milik Sakura. Wanita itu dengan tangan terbuka memaafkan semua kesalahannya, melupakan segala rasa sakit yang telah dia torehkan. Dia merasa sangat hina.

"Akashi-kun bilang jika dia kan mencoba meringankan semua hukumanmu," ucap Sakura. "Dan aku akan selalu menunggumu, Daiki-kun."

 **oOo**

Kagami sudah sibuk di dapur padahal matahari belum menunjukan dirinya. Dia mengaduk sup buatannya sebelum mencobanya sedikit. Semenjak Sakura hamil dan tinggal bersamanya, dia mencoba semampunya untuk memasak makanan penuh gizi untuk ibu hamil.

Sakura kemudian muncul tak berapa lama. Mengenakan sebuah piyama, perutnya belum terlihat membesar. Saat memandang Kagami yang sedang memasak, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Perutnya terasa tegang dan Sakura tahu apa maknanya.

Dia sedang ngidam.

Menggigit bibirnya, Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan perihal ngidamnya. Dia ingin memeluk Kagami, entah mengapa dia ingin mencium dalam-dalam aroma _pheromone_ yang dimiliki oleh Kagami. Saat pria berambut merah itu memeluknya, ada sesuatu rasa nyaman yang timbul dalam hatinya.

Kagami terkejut ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan saat dia menolehkan kepalanya, dia bisa melihat Sakura sedang memeluknya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?"

Tidak bisasanya Sakura menjadi manja seperti ini.

"Aku ingin memelukmu, bayiku ingin memelukmu."

Kagami tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain balas memeluk Sakura. Wanita yang sedang mengandung itu memeluknya erat dan mencium dalam-dalam aroma tubuhnya. Meskipun Sakura sudah biasa memeluknya, tetapi ada sesuatu yang berdesir dalam hatinya.

"Sakura, kamu mau menikah denganku?"

.

.

.

Aomine merasa gelisah. Dia sangat gelisah dan seingatnya dia belum pernah merasa segelisah ini. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan dia menjadi sangat khawatir.

Sudah tiga minggu Sakura tidak mengunjunginya. Dia merasa sangat khawatir. Apakah wanitanya itu baik-baik saja? Memandang langit-langit penjara, Aomine merasa dia tidak pantas berada di sisi Sakura. Wanita itu terlalu baik untuknya dan wanita itu berhak mendapatkan orang yang layak untuknya. Dia hanyalah bajingan brengsek yang telah menyakiti Sakura.

Dan jika keputusan Sakura untuk meninggalkannya, dia akan merasa bahagia apabila Sakura sekarang bersama dengan orang yang tepat.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kagami dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Apakah Kagami benar-benar melamarnya? Rasanya dia bahkan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk dilamar oleh Kagami.

"Taiga-"

Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang."

"Maafkan aku, Taiga. Bukankah kamu tahu jika aku hanya mencintai Daiki-kun?"

Kagami merasa dia sangat bodoh. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Seharusnya dia tahu jika Sakura akan selalu mencintai Aomine dan dia tidak seharusnya melamar Sakura.

Sakit. Rasanya dadanya sangat sesak dan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Jadi, beginikah rasanya patah hati? Rasanya sangat sakit.

Tatsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya di balik tembok yang ada di belakangnya dan menarik napas panjang. Ternyata, meski Kagami sudah menjadi polisi sekalipun. Pria itu masih saja bodoh.

.

.

.

"Aomine Daiki. Pengacaramu ingin bertemu."

Aomine membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara terdengar. Ini sudah berapa hari? Dia bahkan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dia berada di dalam penjara. Dia lama kelamaan mulai terbiasa dengan semua yang terjadi.

Midorima muncul dengan pakaian rapi. Seingatnya Midorima memang selalu memakai pakaian rapi selain Akashi. Dia memandang Midorima yang kini menjadi pengacaranya.

"Aomine, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Midorima menaikan kacamatanya dengan tangannya yang terbalut perban. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah boneka teddy bear yang lucu. Kebiasaan Midorima memang tidak bisa hilang rupanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." dia menjawab pertanyaan Midorima sekenanya.

"Sidangmu akan dilakukan lusa. Aku akan mencoba melakukan semuanya sebisaku. Aku akan mencoba meringankan hukumanmu."

"Terima Kasih, Midorima."

Tidak ada lagi yang harus dia katakan. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Teman-temannya sangat baik dan bagaimana bisa dia melupakan dan mengabaikan mereka semua? Tempo hari, Murasakibara datang bersama temannya yang dia tahu bernama Himuro Tatsuya. Pria berambut ungu itu membawakan banyak makanan untuknya dan dia rasa Murasakibara sudah sedikit berubah. Seingatnya, Murasakibara bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi makanan.

Dia memang pria yang bodoh.

"Oi, Midorima."

Midorima yang akan berjalan keluar menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Aomine?"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Jeda sejenak. "Apakah kamu tahu kabar Sakura? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

Midorima terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Aomine. Tempo hari dia bertemu dengan Sakura dan tak kalah terkejutnya melihat betapa wanita berambut pink itu sudah berubah menjadi seorang ibu hamil.

Awalnya dia tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Bagaimana Sakura menceritakan dan wanita itu berpesan padanya. Sakura tidak ingin Aomine tahu perihal kehamilannya.

Sebenarnya dia merasa kasihan dan ingin mengatakan pada Aomine tentang kehamilan Sakura. Jika wanita bersambut merah muda itu sedang mengandung buah Cinta mereka. Tetapi dia tidak mau membuat suasana menjadi semakin rumit.

"Aku akan mencari tahunya."

Suara pintu yang ditutup menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar karena setelahnya hanya keheningan dan napasnya. Dia kembali kepada kehidupannya di dalam penjara yang sempit, pengap dan sepi.

.

.

"Yura-chan, berikan senyuman terbaikmu. Ah, begitu."

Suara jepretan kamera terdengar di dalam studio foto. Sakura sedang fokus untuk mengambil foto dari model yang ada dihadapannya. Dia terlalu lama mengambil cuti dan sekarang saatnya dia kembali bekerja.

Beberapa model yang sedang menunggu gilirannya bergunjing. Berkasak-kusuk dan Sakura tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tentu saja tentang kehamilannya. Kehamilannya yang sudah masuk usia empat Bulan mulai menarik perhatian banyak orang. Beberapa orang yang ingin tahu mulai menanyakan perihal ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya, tetapi dia enggan memberitahu kepada sembarang orang tentang kehamilannya. Untuk apa?

Dia mulai terkenal sebagai wanita _MBA._ Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan semua gunjingan yang diterimanya. Toh, setiap orang hanya bisa menilai dari apa yang dilihatnya. Dia sudah hafal dengan hal itu dan tidak mau ambil pusing dengannya.

"Siapa itu?"

"Tampan sekali."

"Apakah dia model?"

Kagami memandang gedung perusahaan dihadapannya. Itu adalah gedung majalah _fashion_ dan disanalah Sakura bekerja sebagai fotografer. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung, dia mengabaikan berbagai pasang mata yang kini memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Memang sudah dasarnya dia tidak peka, jadi dia tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti di sebuah ruangan. Tanpa ragu-ragu dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura sedang memotret model pakaian. Beberapa wanita yang ada disana memandangnya dengan pandangan kelebihan hormon. Sayang sekali dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita seperti itu.

"Sakura-san, sepertinya ada yang mencarimu."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Sakura terkejut melihat Kagami yang ada di depan pintu. Kagami memang mengajaknya makan siang, tetapi dia menolaknya. Lagi pula seharusnya teman kecilnya itu sedang bekerja sekarang.

"Taiga? Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" Sakura meletakan kameranya dan menghampiri Kagami.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang."

Telinga milik Sakura bisa menangkap suara bisik-bisik di belakangnya. Kedatangan Kagami sudah pasti membuat tempat kerjanya menjadi heboh. Apalagi dia tidak suka menceritakan tentang kehidupan pribadinya dan sekarang tiba-tiba seorang pria tampan menjemputnya.

"Sakura-san, sebaiknya anda istirahat saja." modelnya tersenyum hangat. "Bukankah ini juga sudah masuk jam istirahat?"

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan memandang Kagami. Pria bodoh dan menyebalkan itu sudah ada disini, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika dia makan siang bersama Kagami.

"Tunggu sebentar, Taiga. Aku akan ambil tasku."

.

.

.

Pintu ruang sidang terbuka. Aomine melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan Akashi selaku pengacaranya sudah ada disana. Beberapa pasang mata memandangnya. Diantara tamu yang duduk, dia yakin jika ada beberapa wartawan yang akan meliput jalannya sidangnya.

Tentu saja kini dia menjadi terkenal di seantero Jepang. Terkenal sebagai penjahat.

Matanya memandang sekelilingnya. Tidak. Dia tidak menemukan Sakura dimanapun. Jadi.. Wanita itu tidak datang ke sidangnya.

.

.

"Sakura, apa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Akashi?"

"Akashi?" Sakura yang sedang menyendokkan red velvetnya memandang Kagami. "Aku belum bertemu dengannya, ada apa?"

"Hari ini Aomine akan menjalani sidang. Dia menanyakanmu dan berharap kamu datang ke sidangnya hari ini."

"Aku tidak mau datang."

Kagami memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau Daiki-kun mengetahui perihal kehamilanku." Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir."

 **oOo**

Suara dentingan bel terdengar dan butiran salju yang turun. Seorang wanita berambut merah muda membunyikan bel sebelum menyatukan kedua tangannya dan berdoa. Malam tahun baru seperti saat ini memang paling tepat untuk pergi ke kuil. Apalagi banyak orang yang datang dari berbagai daerah untuk berdoa di kuil.

Dia sebenarnya memiliki acara bersama dengan Kagami dan juga Tatsuya. Tetapi, Kagami sedang ada tugas mendadak saat malam tahun baru seperti ini dan Tatsuya harus menemani Murasakibara di restaurant milik pria berambut ungu itu.

Usia kandungannya mulai memasuki bulan ketujuh. Dia sudah tidak mengunjungi Aomine lagi dan tidak tahu bagaimana kabar pria berambut biru itu. Dari dalam lubuk hatinya, dia sebenarnya ingin datang mengunjungi Aomine dan menjenguk prianya. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin Aomine tahu tentang bayi mereka.

Mungkin, dia akan membesarkan bayinya sendirian.

Sedikit kesusahan melewati beberapa orang yang berkerumun dengan perut besarnya. Dia merapatkan baju hangatnya dan berjalan menuju stan takoyaki. Mungkin, makan Takoyaki atau ramen menyenangkan juga.

Selagi menunggu Takoyakinya matang, Sakura memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Dia sudah mendengar hasil persidangan Aomine dan pria itu dituntut dengan hukuman tujuh tahun penjara. Dia cukup _shock_ ketika Akashi datang untuk memberikan hasil persidangan. Tetapi, tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan.

Midorima sudah melakukan banding, sebelumnya Aomine dihukum lebih berat. Biar bagaimanapun, Midorima mencoba untuk menyelamatkan temannya yang berada satu sekolah dengannya dulu.

Sesekali dia teringat dengan masa lalunya semasa sekolah menengah atas dulu. Betapa menyenangkannya dan dia merindukan semua _moment_ yang terjadi. Betapa dia merindukan Aomine yang dulu.

"Ini Takoyakimu."

Sebungkus Takoyaki ada dihadapannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Kagami yang ada dihadapannya dengan baju hangat miliknya.

"Taiga?"

"Kamu memesan Takoyaki disana, bukan? Aku mengambilkannya untukmu."

Sakura benar-benar terkejut ketika Kagami ada dihadapannya. Bagaimana bisa pria itu ada disini? Bukankah Kagami sedang bertugas?

"Kenapa kamu ada disini, Taiga? Bukankah kamu seharusnya berdinas?" tanya Sakura.

"Untung saja temanku mau menggantikanku, jadi aku bisa pulang saat malam pergantian tahun ini. Kagami duduk di sebelah Sakura. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah aku katakan untuk diam di rumah, apalagi dengan perutmu yang membesar itu."

"Aku ke kuil, Taiga. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Aku ingin mendoakan Daiki-kun juga Kamu dan Tatsuya."

 _ **Duaaaarr! Duaaaarr!**_

Cahaya kembang api memenuhi langit-langit. Sakura menatap langit yang malam ini terlihat sangat indah. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak melihat kembang api yang indah ini.

"Sakura."

Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Meski dia tidak bisa memiliki Sakura, tetapi dia akan ada disisi Sakura sebagai malaikat yang akan melindungi wanita itu.

.

.

.

.

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ketika melihat cahaya kembang api memenuhi langit. Bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dia menuju ke jendela jeruji dan menatap kembang api dari dalam sel penjara. Mungkin jika bukan karena kebodohannya, dia bisa menikmati pergantian tahun dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Dan sebuah janji terucap. Jika mulai hari ini, dia akan melakukan segala sesuatu yang terbaik untuk seterusnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara tangis bayi terdengar memenuhi ruang bersalin. Sakura dengan napas terengah-engah dan keringat yang mengalir memandang dokter yang sedang membawa bayi miliknya. Kesadarannya tinggal sedikit, dia tidak tahu jika melahirkan rasanya seperti ini.

Seharusnya bayinya lahir bulan depan, tetapi sepertinya bayinya ingin segera menghirup udara di dunia. Kagami sangat panik ketika dirinya mengalami kontraksi tadi. Pria itu segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tatsuya yang sedang berada di Akita akan segera sampai.

Selamat nyonya, bayinya laki-laki.

Sakura menerima bayinya yang berambut biru dan berkulit sedikit gelap. Sepertinya gen milik Aomine banyak menurun pada putranya daripada dirinya. Jadi, seperti inikah sosok putranya? Manis sekali.

Dia mirip sekali dengan Aomine. Semoga saja sikap menyebalkan milik ayahnya tidak menurun padanya. Kagami menggenggam tangan mungil bayi dihadapannya.

"Kau kejam sekali, Kagami-kun.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Kagami melihat Kuroko yang berdiri di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Kau- sejak kapan ada disini?! Kagami benar-benar terkejut dengan kedatangan Kuroko. Rasanya sudah lama dia tidak merasakan perasaan ini."

Sudah dari tadi, yang lain juga akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Suara keributan terdengar di luar ruang bersalin milik Sakura. Kagami yakin jika kepalanya akan terasa sakit setelah ini."

"Ayo, cepatlah! Aku ingin segera melihat bayi Sakura-cchi!"

"Ryouta, jangan berteriak di dalam rumah sakit."

"Kau masih saja berisik, Kise."

"Mou, kau juga sama saja, Midochin."

Benar saja, sekumpulan Kiseki no Sedai-minus Aomine- datang. Kagami merasakan kepalanya mulai pening melihat sekumpulan grup demo ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat, Sakura-cchi! Bayinya lucu sekali! Kise memandang Sakura yang sedang menggendong bayi mungilnya. Bolehkah aku menggendongnya?"

"Jangan macam-macam, Kise. Bisa-bisa bayi Sakura kesurupan jika kamu menggendongnya". Midorima buka suara.

"Hiddoi! Midorima-cchi jahat sekali!"

"Akachin, aku lapar."

"Siapa namanya, Sakura?" tanya Akashi, menghiraukan keributan yang dibuat teman-temannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan satu nama untuknya."Sakura menerawang jauh. Nama yang sudah aku siapkan, nama yang membuatku akan mengingatnya meski kami tidak bersama lagi.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Namanya Aozora. Haruno Aozora."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **Selamat hari raya idul Fitri! Saya Aomine Sakura meminta maaf lahir dan bathin apabila ada kata-kata atau cerita yang kurang berkenan telat banget- -_-**

 **Maapkeun baru bisa update dan ini terlalu lama. Lamaaaaaa sekaliii..**

 **Huhuhu, apalah daya. Sebelum hari raya sibuk dengan UAS, terus sibuk dengan hari raya dan Saku melancong kesanakemari dan baru bisa memegang cerita untuk dilanjutkan akhirnya-**

 **Daaaaan, terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberikan Review di kolom review. Silahkan tinggalkan review yang banyak ya!**

 **Sampai ketemu di chap depan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	11. Chapter 11

**You're a Broken Man**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura, Kagami Taiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca!**

 **oOo You're a Broken Man oOo**

"Aozora! Kembali kesini, dasar anak nakal!"

Haruno Sakura memandang putra semata wayangnya yang berlari menjauhinya sembari membawa bola basket. Emeraldnya memandang putranya dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak. Ini bukan pertama kalinya putranya ngambek, dan masalah yang membuat putranya adalah sama.

Haruno Aozora tahun ini genap berusia enam tahun. Putranya itu mewarisi semua genetik milik ayahnya. Mulai dari rambut hingga warna kulit. Hanya matanya yang menurun pada Aozora. Bahkan sifat menyebalkannya pun sama.

Aozora mulai mengerti dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Dia menanyakan kemana ayahnya dan Sakura selalu berkelit. Aozora bukanlah anak yang penurut, dia akan membantah dan kabur ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan Aomine.

.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil mendrible bolanya dan memasukannya dengan mudah ke dalam ring. Di usianya yang ketujuh tahun, dia bisa mengalahkan beberapa pebasket jalanan dengan kekuatannya. Ibunya mengatakan, jika hal itu diturunkan dari ayahnya.

Setiap kali dia bertanya soal ayahnya, ibunya akan mengelak dan tidak mau menjawab. Dia hanya ingin tahu siapa ayahnya. Dia selalu iri ketika melihat teman-temannya memiliki ayah namun dirinya tidak. Dia ingin memiliki ayah, dia iri dengan teman-temannya yang memiliki orang tua yang lengkap.

Paman Kagami dan Paman Tatsuya selalu menemaninya ke acara sekolah untuk menggantikan sosok ayah. Dia menyukai keduanya, meski baginya paman Kagami sangat kaku dan tidak bisa menghadapi anak kecil. berbeda dengan paman Tatsuya yang murah senyum. Terkadang paman-pamannya itu sering bertengkar karena hal kecil dan dia hanya tertawa.

Keduanya sudah mengajarkannya basket saat usianya berusia empat tahun. Dia dengan mudah menerima segala pelajaran yang diajarkan padanya dan meski begitu, dia tidak bisa mengalahkan kedua pamannya. Menurut cerita keduanya, semua bakatnya diturunkan dari ayahnya yang juga pemain basket profesional.

"Aozora, aku tahu kamu ada disini."

Menolehkan kepalanya, Aozora memandang Kagami Taiga yang berjalan mendekat. Pamannya iu masih mengenakan seragam kepolisiannya yang menandakan jika pamannya itu baru saja pulang kerja.

"Jika paman ingin membujukku pulang. Aku tidak ingin pulang."

Kagami menatap Aozora yang sedang memasukan bola ke dalam ring basket dengan lincahnya. Dia seperti melihat sosok Aomine dalam versi mini. Aozora benar-benar menurunkan semua gen milik Aomine.

Tidak banyak bicara. Kagami duduk di samping Aozora yang sedang memasukan bola ke dalam ring. Dia yakin, jika Aozora tidak akan bisa berlama-lama ngambek, bocah laki-laki itu memiliki hati yang baik.

"Paman Kagami."

Nah kan, apa dia bilang.

"Kenapa paman tidak menjadi ayahku saja?"

Kagami tidak bisa mengatakan apapun ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari bocah yang sebentar lagi genap berusia tujuh tahun itu. Sudah beberapa kali dia melamar Sakura dan hasilnya sama saja, Sakura menolaknya dan dia tidak bisa memaksakan perasaannya.

Aozora membiarkan bola di tangannya menggelinding entah kemana, dia menarik napas panjang dan duduk di samping Kagami. Dia menekuk lututnya dan membiarkan rambut birunya diusap dengan lembut oleh Kagami.

Dia tidak keberatan jika paman berambut merah di sampingnya yang menjadi ayahnya. Ketika sekolahnya mengadakan lomba, dia mersa minder karena beberapa teman-temannya mengolok-olokinya yang tidak memiliki ayah. Dia merasa sedih dan membenci ibunya yang tidak mau memberitahu tentang siapa ayahnya. Padahal dia hanya ingin tahu saja.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika paman menjadi ayahku."

Yah.. dia sebenarnya juga tidak keberatan untuk mengasuh Aozora. Dia sudah menganggap Aozora seperti putranya sendiri dan menyayangi bocah laki-laki itu sepenuh hatinya. Saat Aozora masih bayi, dia yang membantu Sakura untuk membesarkan Aozora.

"Aozora, mau paman beritahu siapa ayahmu?" Kagami menatap Aozora. "Tapi, jangan katakan pada ibumu."

Aozora menganggukan kepalanya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Um, aku janji!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap cemas jalanan sepi dihadapannya. Ini sudah hampir jam makan malam dan Aozora masih belum muncul juga. Meski dia yakin jika putranya akan baik-baik saja, tetapi sebagai ibu dia khawatir dengan putranya yang memiliki kebiasaan kabur jika sedang ngambek.

Terkadang dia heran, kenapa seluruh gen milik Aomine menurun kepada Aozora. Bahkan hingga sikap menyebalkannya pun sama seperti Aomine. Kenapa hanya matanya saja yang menurun pada putranya yang menggemaskan itu?

Dari kejauhan, dia bisa melihat Aozora datang sembari membawa bola basket di tangannya. Sakura akan memarahi putranya, namun seketika niatnya menghilang ketika Aozora memeluknya. Putranya itu memeluk pinggangnya dan membenamkan kepalanya.

"Aozora, ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Sebagai seorang _single parent,_ dia tidak mungkin tega memarahi putranya yang sedang merajuk manja itu.

"Maafkan aku, kaa-chan. Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini merepotkan kaa-chan."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan melepaskan pelukan Aozora. Senyum gelinya terbit ketika melihat wajah putranya yang memerah dengan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya. Putranya itu tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Kamu tidak merepotkan kaa-san, anak nakal." Sakura mencubit pipi Aozora dengan gemas. "Kamu menangis, eh?"

"A-aku tidak menangis!" Aozora buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

" _Hai' hai',_ makan malam sudah siap."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mencubit pipi Aozora dengan gemas. Putranya itu tetaplah putranya yang menggemaskan namun menyebalkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada putranya, tetapi putranya kini mulai sedikit berubah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai larut malam dan Aozora tidak bisa memejamkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Dia memandang ibunya yang tertidur di sampingnya dengan nyenyak. Lampu kamarnya dibiarkan menyala, karena dia tidak suka dengan kegelapan. Entah mengapa, dia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan lampu yang padam.

Dia kembali teringat dengan perkataan paman Kagami tadi sore. Itu membuatnya terganggu sekaligus _shock._ Kemudian dengan pelan, tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah foto.

Foto seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut biru sepertinya.

Itu ayahnya.

" _ **Nama ayahmu adalah Aomine Daiki. Kau tahu, dia itu pria berandalan yang baik hati. Tidak sekali dua kali dia menolong ibumu yang sembrono, meski Aomine sama sembrononya dan dia adalah pebasket yang hebat. Dia adalah rivalku yang paling sulit untuk ditaklukan. Aku hanya pernah menang sekali dan Aomine bertambah kuat setiap aku bertanding dengannya.**_

 _ **Awalnya, mereka bertemu saat sekolah menengah atas. Saat itu ayahmu terpuruk dengan kematian cinta pertamanya, Momoi Satsuki. Dan ibumu yang seorang komite kedisiplinan mulai mendisplinkan hati ayahmu. Ayahmu adalah anak broken home, Aozora. Semua tindakan berandal yang dilakukannya semata-mata hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya, tetapi ayahmu terjerumus terlalu dalam."**_

 _ **Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka. Aozora mendengarkan ceritanya dengan pandangan terkagum-kagum bahkan sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aozora bahkan tidak berkedip.**_

" _ **Lalu, sekarang dimana ayahku?"**_

" _ **Penjara."**_

 _ **Aozora menatap Kagami dengan pandangan tidak percaya.**_

" _ **Pen.. jara?"**_

" _ **Iya. Dia adalah tahananku. Paman yang menangkapnya atas tuduhan balapan liar dan meresahkan warga. Dibalik kehebatannya memainkan bola basket, ayahmu sangat hebat dalam balapan motor. Namun, sepandai-pandainya monyet bersembunyi, akhirnya tertangkap juga."**_

 _ **Kagami tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Aozora dengan lembut.**_

" _ **Percayalah, ibumu menyembunyikan tentang ayahmu dengan maksud baik. Dia tidak mau kamu semakin dijauhi oleh teman-temanmu ketika mengetahui ayahmu seorang narapidana. Jika sudah waktunya, ibumu pasti akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya."**_

 _ **Aozora mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Dia sekarang tahu, bagaimana perjuangan ibunya.**_

" _ **Jangan kecewakan ibumu lagi, jagoan."**_

Sejak saat itu, dia bertekad akan membahagiakan ibunya. Ibunya telah berjuang sendirian tanpa ayahnya yang berada di penjara. Sekarang dia mengerti maksud semua tindakan ibunya. Dia menyesal telah melakukan hal yang kejam pada ibunya.

Memasukan kembali foto ayahnya kedalam saku celananya, Aozora terlelap sembari memeluk ibunya.

 **oOo**

"Aomine Daiki! Bangunlah dan segera bantu yang lainnya membersihkan halaman penjara!"

Aomine Daiki membuka matanya dan menatap ruang tahanannya yang sempit, pengap dan gelap. Dia sudah terbiasa tidur beralaskan lantai yang dingin dan meringkuk di dalam kegelapan. Dia merasa, apapun itu adalah hukuman untuknya.

Petugas membuka pintu jeruji besinya dan dia berjalan keluar. Hampir tujuh tahun lamanya, dia tidak mendengar kabar Sakura. Wanita itu bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi. Setiap kali dia bertanya pada Akashi atau Midorima. Keduanya menjawab tidak tahu. Saat dia ingin bertanya pada Kagami, si brengsek itu sudah naik pangkat.

Saat melewati sebuah cermin, dia melihat wajahnya yang semakin dewasa dan jenggot mulai tumbuh seperti rumput liar. Rambutnya juga memanjang dan dia tidak berniat memotongnya. Wajahnya semakin dekil, meski sebenarnya dia memang sudah dekil dari sananya.

Catatannya hampir keseluruhannya baik. Dia adalah tahanan yang dihormati dan hampir semua tahanan tidak ada yang mengganggunya atau berurusan dengannya. Padahal dia hanya sekali memukul seorang tahanan dan berakhir di sel isolasi.

Semenjak saat itu, dia menjadi salah satu tahanan yang dihormati dan menguasai penjara. Tetapi, biarpun begitu, dia tidak mau menggunakan kekuasannya seperti dulu.

"Kakek, biar aku bantu." Aomine membantu salah seorang tahanan tua yang mencoba mengangkat beberapa batu yang besar. Dia adalah tahanan yang ditangkap karena mencuri makanan setelah seminggu tidak memakan apapun. Terkadang, dunia ini begitu miris.

Saat makan bersama, sesekali mereka menonton televisi dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Memang di Jepang adalah negara yang disiplin dan tidak kenal ampun. Beberapa diantara pejabat mengundurkan diri ketika melakukan kesalahan, paling berat adalah melakukan _harakiri._ Namun, ada beberapa yang dihukum berat karena masalah sepele dan masalah besar hanya dihukum sepele.

Dunia memang tidak adil dan begitulah kenyataannya.

"Oh, Aomine-san! Mau senam bersama kami setelah ini?" beberapa tahanan menyapanya.

"Aku bosan senam terus." Salah satu dari mereka menyapanya.

"Mau bermain basket?" tanya Aomine.

"Oh, boleh-boleh. Aku lihat ada petugas yang menyimpan bola basket di suatu tempat. Biar aku ambilkan."

Selagi beberapa tahanan menyulap halaman penjara menjadi lapangan basket mini. Aomine melakukan pemanasan, dia sudah lama tidak bermain basket. Tetapi, sepertinya tidak akan mengurangi kemampuannya.

Karena yang bisa mengalahkan dia hanya dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, kapten Kagami."

Kagami melepas topinya dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dia memandang beberapa tahanan yang sedang bermain basket di halaman. Beberapa sipir penjaga tetap bersiaga, mereka tidak mau lengah dan membiarkan tahanan berbuat seenaknya atau kabur.

Matanya memandang Aomine yang melewati beberapa tahanan dan men _dunk_ bola. Melihat cara Aomine men _dunk_ bola mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Sepertinya stamina dan kekuatan Aomine tidak menurun juga.

"Whoah, bagus!"

"Aomine-san kau hebat!"

Aomine menyeka keringatnya. Dia memantulkan bolanya di lantai dan saat semua orang berhenti. Mengikuti arah pandang teman-temannya, dia bisa melihat seseorang dengan seragam kepolisian berjalan kearahnya. Beberapa sipir bahkan menundukan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya staminamu tidak mengendur, Aomine." Kagami membuang jasnya dan melepas beberapa kancing bajunya.

"Aku terima tantanganmu." Aomine tersenyum sombong.

.

.

"Whoah! Whoah!"

"Hebat!"

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kapten Kagami sedang bertanding dengan salah satu tahanan!"

"Kekuatan mereka hampir sama!"

"Aomine! Kalahkan dia!"

"Kapten Kagami! Jangan mau kalah!"

Pertandingan keduanya berjalan seimbang. Salah satu sipir tahanan yang menjadi wasit bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutnya. Pertandingan kecil ini membuat beberapa tahanan ataupun polisi terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Aomine mendirible bola dan berlari melewati Kagami yang ada dihadapannya. Keduanya sama lincahnya dan Kagami mencoba menghalangi Aomine yang mencoba melewatinya. Memantulkan bolanya ke lantai, Aomine memutar tubuhnya dan melewati Kagami. Membuat sorak sorai semakin terdengar keras.

Dengan kecepatannya Aomine memasukan bola dalam sekali _dunk._

"Aomine menang!"

Kagami mendudukan dirinya di tanah dan mengambil banyak udara. Sepertinya staminanya yang menurun karena selama naik pangkat, dia tidak banyak berolahraga kecuali bersama dengan Aozora.

"Sepertinya kau kalah lagi, eh?" Aomine mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sial. Kau selalu hebat." Kagami menerima uluran tangan Aomine dan mengambil jasnya yang berada tidak jauh darinya. "Aomine, aku butuh bicara denganmu."

.

.

.

"Aozora, makan makananmu." Sakura tersenyum dan mengusap rambut putranya. "Makan sayuranmu."

Aozora dengan patuh memakan sayurannya dan Sakura menopangkan dagunya sembari tersenyum. Dia menjadi fotografer sampai usia Aozora beranjak lima tahun, setelah itu dia menjadi pekerja bebas dan mengerjakan apapun yang dia bisa. Dia tidak mau kehilangan waktu bersama Aozora, apalagi dengan pria yang dia cintai yang entah akan kembali atau tidak.

Putranya memiliki banyak teman, biasanya saat hari libur tiba seperti ini. Dia banyak menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah untuk bermain basket seperti kebiasaan ayahnya. Tetapi, entah mengapa putranya ini banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah dari pada diluar.

Putranya juga lebih patuh dari biasanya dan itu membuatnya sedikit heran. Tetapi, dia senang karena putranya menjadi lebih baik. Dia masih bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat putranya berubah seperti ini.

"Makan yang banyak, sayang." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kaa-chan." Aozora memanggilnya. "Apa malam ini aku bisa tidur lagi bersama kaa-chan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

"Aomine Daiki."

Aomine yang sedang duduk menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya menolehkan kepalanya. Dia melihat Kagami berdiri diluar jeruji penjara sebelum mendudukan dirinya diatas lantai.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Lusa kamu sudah bisa bebas. Setelah itu apa rencanamu?"

Rencana ya?

Dia sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Hal pertama yang akan dia lakukan adalah mengunjungi makam Satsuki dan setelah itu dia mungkin akan tinggal beberapa hari di rumah teman-temannya dan mencari pekerjaan. Dan setelahnya.. mungkin mencari keberadaan Sakura.

"Kagami, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

"Aku tahu." Kagami memotong pembicaraan Aomine. "Sakura, kan? Dia baik-baik saja bersama dengan putra kalian."

 _Putra? Tunggu dulu, apa katanya tadi?_

"Maksudmu-"

"Putra kalian lahir tujuh tahun yang lalu, namanya adalah Haruno Aozora. Dia sangat mirip sepertimu." Kagami menyerahkan selembar foto yang langsung diterima oleh Aomine.

Disana, terdapat foto seorang bocah laki-laki yang tersenyum lebar dengan bola basket di tangan kirinya. Di tangan kanannya mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf _V._ Rambutnya biru dengan warna kulit sepertinya. Itu adalah putranya.

Kagami tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika melihat air mata mengalir di pipi Aomine. Dia mendenguskan senyumnya. Sepertinya, Sakura memang pantas bersama dengan Aomine.

"Oi, Bakagami." Suara Aomine terdengar. "Ceritakan tentangnya."

 **oOo**

Hari Senin adalah hari dimana kegiatan sangat sibuk. Untungnya sekolah libur karena kenaikan kelas. Sakura sibuk menata rumahnya, karena dia sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Kaa-chan, cuciannya diletakan dimana?"

Aozora muncul dengan tumpukan pakaian yang sudah disetrikanya. Sakura yang sedang memasak sarapan tersenyum memandang putranya.

"Letakan saja diatas meja sana, nanti biar kaa-san masukan ke dalam lemari."

Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat perubahan putranya. Biasanya putranya yang pemalas ini jika libur lebih memilih bermain dengan teman-temannya atau tidur seharian. Tetapi entah mengapa, Aozora banyak membantunya dan dia cukup senang dengan perubahan positif yang dilakukan putranya.

"Kaa-chan masak apa?" tanya Aozora.

"Um, kaa-san masak makanan kesukaanmu." Sakura mengusap rambut putranya. "Jika kamu sudah selesai, istirahatlah dulu."

"Ya!"

Aozora mengambil segelas susu dari dalam kulkas dan meneguknya. Bel pintu rumah mereka terdengar dan Aozora buru-buru meletakan gelasnya dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

"Paman Tatsuya!"

Sakura bisa mendengar putranya berteriak. Mengecilkan volume kompornya, Sakura berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan melihat sahabatnya sedang tersenyum. Himuro Tatsuya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Halo, Sakura." Tatsuya tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengajak Aozora ke kebun binatang."

"Kebun Binatang?" mata Aozora membulat penuh kebahagiaan.

"Kalau begitu, ganti pakaianmu, jagoan." Sakura memandang Tatsuya. "Duduklah."

"Kau juga harus berganti pakaian."

Mengangkat satu alisnya, Sakura merasa ambigu dengan perkataan Tatsuya.

"Aku pikir-"

"Taiga menunggumu di depan."

.

.

.

.

"Taiga, kita akan kemana?"

Sakura merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba Kagami menjemputnya dan tanpa banyak bicara langsung mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil milik pria itu. Dia juga heran, kenapa Kagami tidak bekerja.

"Ke penjara."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura. "Kenapa kita harus ke penjara?"

"Bukankah kamu harus bertemu dengan Aomine dan menjelaskan semuanya?"

Sial. Dia bahkan belum menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Tapi-"

Sakura baru saja akan protes ketika mobil yang dikendarai Kagami berhenti di parkiran pelataran rumah tahanan. Dia meremas ujung bajunya dan memutar otak, bagaimana dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Aomine.

"Ayo, masuklah."

Mengikuti langkah Kagami, Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Beberapa tahanan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lapar' dan dia merasa sedikit risih. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak datang kemari dan mengunjungi Aomine. Semenjak dia hamil, dia sudah tidak pernah datang kemari lagi.

Sel tahanan Aomine ada di ujung ruangan. Bersama dengan beberapa tahanan lainnya. Dan saat dia sampai disana, Aomine sedang duduk menyandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Rambut Aomine lebih panjang dengan janggut dan bulu-bulu halus diatas bibirnya. Penampilan Aomine berubah total.

"Daiki-kun." Sakura mendudukan dirinya di depan sel tahanan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu."

"Sakura." Suara Aomine terdengar berat. "Kenapa kamu menyembunyikan putra kita?"

Rasanya ada pisau yang menusuk hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa menatap mata milik Aomine.

"Taiga yang mengatakannya padamu, ya?" Sakura merasakan air matanya memenuhi bola matanya. "Maafkan aku menyembunyikan semuanya, Daiki-kun. Aku tidak mau membebanimu. Kamu bilang kamu tidak mencintaiku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, meski aku tahu itu hanyalah sandiwaramu. Tapi.. aku hanya tidak mau membebanimu dengan masalah putra kita."

"Dan menyembunyikannya beitu saja? Demi Kami-sama, Sakura! Aku tidak akan menelantarkan darah dagingku sendiri."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Aomine sudah berubah, pria itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik. Dia mengusap matanya dan memandang Aomine.

"Daiki-kun.."

"Besok aku keluar dari penjara. Bisa kita memulainya lagi?"

Penjara yang gelap membuat Sakura tidak bisa melihat pipi Aomine yang merona merah. Mengusap sudut matanya, Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Um."

.

.

.

Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalikan badannya. Dia memang tidak pernah bisa menggantikan posisi Aomine dihati Sakura. Dia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan.

Tetapi melihat bagaimana keduanya akan memulai kembali hubungan mereka, Kagami ikut senang. Dia ikut bahagia atas apa yang dilakukan Sakura. Apapun yang membuat Sakura bahagia, dia akan melepasnya.

Sekarang, sudah saatnya dia memikirkan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu gerbang rumah tahanan terbuka dan Aomine muncul dengan pakaiannya yang biasa. Di tangannya terdapat tas yang berisi barang-barangnya selama dia di penjara. Mata birunya menatap Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh dari gerbang. Rasanya, rindunya membuncah tak tertahankan.

Sakura terkejut ketika Aomine memeluknya dengan erat. Dia bisa menghirup bau harum maskulin milik Aomine. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut biru milik Aomine. Betapa dia mencintai dan merindukan pria dihadapannya.

Sedangkan Aomine memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Banyak hal telah dia pelajari di dalam penjara. Tentang pelajaran kehidupan dan tentang betapa pahitnya kehidupan di dunia ini. Dia berjanji, tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya.

Dan dia tidak akan melepaskan wanita yang dicintainya.

Dari kejauhan, Kagami memandang kedua insan yang kembali bertemu itu. Disampingnya, Tatsuya menepuk bahunya dengan lembut.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau memandanginya terus?" tanya Tatsuya.

"Aku senang, akhirnya Sakura bisa bahagia."

Biar bagaimanapun, baginya, kebahagiaan Sakura adalah segalanya.

"Daiki-kun, apa ada tempat yang kamu ingin kunjungi?" tanya Sakura.

Melepaskan pelukannya, Aomine memandang Sakura.

"Ada."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Satsuki, aku datang mengunjungimu."

Suasana pemakaman sore itu begitu sepi dan tenang. Daun-daun bergerak tertiup angin dan memainkan anak rambut Sakura yang duduk di samping Aomine. Pria berambut biru itu meletakan sebuket bunga dan mengelus batu nisan milik teman semasa kecilnya itu.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengunjungimu selama tujuh tahun."

Selama tujuh tahun, banyak hal yang membuatnya berubah. Dari pengalaman dia belajar, dia tak henti-hentinya belajar dan menata kembali kehidupannya. Dia akan memperbaiki semuanya, karena dia tidak bisa mengembalikan waktu yang telah dia buang.

"Aku akan menikah, Satsuki. Kamu pasti akan terkejut ketika mengetahui aku sudah memiliki seorang putra."

Aomine tahu, Satsuki pasti ada disana sekarang. Sedang mendengar keluh kesahnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut sebelum menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan memandang Aomine.

"Terima kasih karena telah menjadi penyemangatku, Satsuki. Semuanya akan terus begitu. Tetapi hidup terus berjalan dan masa depanku sekarang bersama dengan Sakura. Aku yakin jika kamu masih hidup. Kamu pasti menyukai Sakura."

Bangkit dari duduknya, Aomine tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. Mereka harus meninggalkan pemakaman sebelum hari mulai gelap. Sakura tersenyum memandang makam milik Momoi Satsuki. Dia yakin, wanita berambut yang sama dengannya itu juga bahagia disana.

"Daiki-kun, bagaimana jika kita potong rambut dan membeli beberapa pakaian yang pantas untukmu bertemu dengan putra kita?"

"Boleh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aozora, kamu yakin tidak mau main kembang api bersama kita?"

Aozora tersenyum dan memantulkan bola basketnya di tanah. Dia harus pulang sebelum jam makan malam dan membantu ibunya. Dia tidak mau membiarkan ibunya sendirian dirumah.

"Aku yakin. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan ibuku sendirian."

"Huu.. Aozora! Kau tidak seru!"

 _Terserah._ Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Sekarang dia harus pulang untuk membantu ibunya. Ibunya sudah berjuang membesarkannya sendirian.

Sembari memantul-mantulkan bola basketnya ditanah, dia berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya disana, matanya memandang sebuah sepatu lelaki yang tidak dia kenali. Mengangkat satu alisnya, dia merasa curiga.

Itu bukanlah sepatu milik paman Kagami ataupun milik paman Tatsuya. Bukan juga milik teman-teman ibunya yang sering berkunjung. Sepatu itu terasa asing baginya.

" _Tadaima."_

Membuka pintu rumahnya, dia bisa mencium bau harum bakso udang buatan ibunya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" _Okaeri,_ Aozora-kun."

Matanya memandang ibunya yang sedang memasak dan seorang pria berambut biru yang sedang duduk sembari menikmati ocha hangat. Rasa-rasanya dia pernah mengenal pria itu.

"Kaa-chan." Aozora memanggil ibunya. "Dia ayahku.. kan?"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya, namun dia tersenyum. Sedangkan Aomine memandang putranya dan rasanya seperti mimpi. Ini seperti keajaiban baginya, melihat seorang bocah laki-laki yang merupakan putranya dan sangat mirip dengan miniaturnya sewaktu kecil.

"Aozora?" tanya Aomine.

"Tou-chan!"

Aozora tidak bisa menahan dirinya dan segera memeluk ayahnya. Dia memeluk ayahnya dengan erat seolah tidak mau melepaskannya. Rasanya seperti mimpi, ayahnya yang selalu dia idam-idamkan sekarang ada di depan matanya.

"Maafkan tou-san karena meninggalkanmu terlalu lama."

Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Dia senang ayah dan anak itu bertemu. Drama dihadapannya benar-benar membuat air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Selamat datang, Tou-chan.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Nice dunk,_ Aozora." Aomine tersenyum dan mengusap rambut putranya. "Tou-san lelah, mungkin tou-san akan menghampiri ibumu sebentar."

Mereka sedang berada di lapangan basket jalanan. Setelah makan malam, Aozora memintanya bertanding basket meski dia mengatakan jika ini sudah malam. Sakura juga mengomel tentang pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan.

Tetapi Aozora memaksanya dan dia baru tahu jika sifat keras kepala miliknya juga menurun pada Aozora. Menghampiri Sakura, wanita berambut pink itu tersenyum.

"Mau minum?" Sakura menyodorkan air mineral dan diterima oleh Aomine. Calon suaminya itu menghabiskannya dalam sekali tegukan.

"Aku lelah." Aomine duduk di samping Sakura.

"Hmm.. Aozora sepertinya memiliki stamina sepertimu."

Aomine tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Daiki-kun, keringatmu menempel," protes Sakura.

"Hmm.. aku merindukanmu." Sakura bisa merasakan napas Aomine di tengkuknya. "Mungkin aku masih memiliki stamina untuk memberikan Aozora seorang adik."

Dia heran, kenapa sifat mesum Aomine juga tak hilang.

Mungkin, beberapa minggu kemudian Aozora akan mendapatkan dua kabar gembira. Selain pernikahan ayah dan ibunya, juga tentang adik barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Akhirnya tamat demi apa :o kwkwkwkwk.. akhirnyaaaaa!**

 **Terima kasih bagi semua Aomine Lovers Sakura Centrics dan semua pendukung Saku. I love you guys! Terima kasih karena telah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. Terima kasih karena telah mendukung Sakura dengan Kagami, meski akhirnya tidak terwujud :3**

 **Apalagi ya? Pokoknya akhirnya tamat :3**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
